I'm not alone
by a random fairy
Summary: One of those Lucy left cliches, but with a twist. Sorry for the crappy summary. I'm not really good at those. This is my first fanfic so please read and critique me and my style! This is a Gralu story! Sorry Nalu fans. T because it gets violent later on, and I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

As I sat at my favorite bar stool I couldn't help but feel lonely, and who wouldn't if the people that they felt were their friends and family had been ignoring them for the last 5 months. 7years and 5 months if you count the time skip on Tenrou Island. No, I couldn't say that, after all Gray wasn't here and he hadn't ignored me while he was.

He had been sent on a 6 month mission by master right after the games. He hadn't done anything to me. He wasn't here to ignore me. He hadn't even started ignoring me. Even when Minerva was torturing me and it seemed that none of the other members of our team of guild except master cared he caught me when she dropped me. He even spent the whole time during the party after Fairy Tail won first place in the Grand Magic Games talking and laughing with me. So I could at the very least say that if he were here he wouldn't ignore me.

I sighed before going back to my original trail of thoughts.

It's not like I was sad. It was more of a feeling of disappointment. These were my nakama after all. As I recalled masters had once said to me "One person's happiness is everyone's happiness. One person's anger is everyone's anger. One person's tears is everyone's tears." If that was so then shouldn't have the guild members noticed my loneliness. Shouldn't they have noticed my tears? Shouldn't they have noticed my pain?

I silently laughed at the irony of it all. Instead of noticing my tears and pain they caused it.

It had all started around the time that Lisanna had come back. Don't get me wrong. I don't blame her for any of this. Instead I blame everyone else. It's not like it's her fault that she lost consciousness on that job with Mira and Elfman and got sucked into the anima that trapped her in Edolas. It was everyone else's fault for ignoring me and beating me up without noticing it however.

You see I had just been released from the hospital, which is where I also made my decision to leave fairy tail.

Now, you may be wondering why I was in the hospital, and why I had just suddenly decided to leave this place that I once called home. Well, it wasn't all that sudden. When you go on countless solo missions your mind has a lot of time to think, and well, based off of how everyone was ignoring me I was pretty much thinking and feeling that I wasn't wanted around. After 4 months of this you can pretty much imagine why a person would want to leave a place that they feel they aren't welcomed in. My belief that I should leave fairy tail was only strengthened by the fact that after I had come back from my latest job. I had just walked into the guild when I was punched by Elfman and his beast arm in the side.

Thanks to the hit I was thrown back, and ended up hitting a wall. I got up so that I could move out of the way of the fight but immediately felt a sharp excruciating pain in my side. I could tell from the pain that at least a couple of ribs had been broken, if not all the ribs on that side of my body.

As I slowly started to move out of the vicinity of the fight I was hit by what could only be Juvia's water slicer. Once again I had been thrown back against the wall, but this time I crumpled to the floor in a massive heap of limbs. Her attack had hit my stomach, which was now bleeding quite a bit. It wasn't a deadly blow though.

The next thing I know I was attacked by something that could only be an attack from Natsu. I knew this because the attack consisted of a lot of fire. I screamed out at the pain of it all, but it seems that no one had heard me. I could tell that I had been badly burned, and I also knew that now was the time to get out of there and head to the hospital.

I was finally able to stand after what was probably a couple of minutes but felt like hours due to the excruciating pain. As I was making my way to the entrance of the guild so that I could leave I was hit by Gajeel's metal arm pillar. His blow it the exact same spot where Elfman's attack had hit just a few moments earlier.

I knew that I was in bad shape now. I needed to get to the hospital soon, or else There would me major issues. As I slowly staggered my way on to my feet I looked up to just in time see one of Erza's swords coming straight at me. I was able to dodge it to the point where it didn't go straight through me, but I hadn't dodged it completely. Her sword had ended up slicing my other side.

I staggered slightly before clutching my side in an attempt to stem the bleeding. I was now making my way to the entrance of the guild. I was determined to get out of there before anything else happened. I finally made my way outside, but I didn't have the chance to relax. I made my way to the closest hospital as quickly as I possibly could. I had lost a lot of blood already, and I could feel myself starting to lose consciousness. I somehow made it to the hospital where I was able to get the attention of a nurse before passing out.

The next thing I knew I was in a hospital bed with my wounds all bandaged up. A doctor then came in the room and explained everything that happened. He told me that I would need to stay for a week and rest, and after thinking about everything that had happened I decided to leave fairy tail.

So, here I was sitting at my favorite barstool in the guild waiting for everyone to leave so that I could tell master what I had decided. Finally the guild members started emptying out. I took the stairs up to master's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard him say, and with that I walked into his office with a determined face.

"Yes my child, what is it that you need?"

"I wish to quit the guild, and go train to become a strong mage that doesn't have to depend on anyone." I said in a voice that left no room for argument.

"I see." He said. "Lucy, I want you to know that the only reason that I have agreed to this is because I know that everyone here in the guild has caused you massive amounts of pain, not only emotional but physically as well. Know that that is the reason I am letting you go, and that the reason is not the fact that you are not wanted here. Now give me your hand with the guild's mark."

I'm crying at this point, but I follow his orders and give him my right hand. He takes it into his and looks me straight in the eye before saying "Do you have any last requests as a member of fairy tail?"

I think about this a bit, and then I take a deep breath to calm myself down before saying "I don't want you to tell anyone I left unless they ask you. If they can't realize it on their own that I left, then they don't deserve to know what happened to me. You can only tell everyone I left if I somehow die."

"I shall grant you this last request as a member of the guild. Now, I'll send you off properly. Lucy there are three rules that I'm supposed to tell anyone leaving Fairy Tail. One: you must never reveal any sensitive information that could be used against fairy tail to outsiders as long as you live. Two: you must never use the clients you met through the guild to achieve personal gain. Three: Though our paths may differ you must always live out your life with all your might, never must you consider your own life to be insignificant, and never in your life must you forget the friends you held dear or those that loved you.", and with that he took off my guild mark.

I broke down right then and hugged master. The entire time he just hugged me back and pat my head. After I had calmed down he asked me "What are you going to do about your apartment and where are you going to go."

"I already cleared out my apartment off all my personal items and told the landlady that she could get another tenant. As for where I'm going I'm just going to take each day as it comes' but for my first stop I do have a destination in mind. I'm going to Celestiallus. (Made it up) The celestial city."

"Well then, I wish you the best of luck. Good luck my child. Know this though, if you ever wish to return then you are will be welcomed with open arms."

"Thank you mas- I mean Makarov." I got up and walked to the door. As I was walking out I looked back at him one last time and saw that he was crying while watching me leave his office. "Goodbye Makarov" I said with a huge smile that only caused him to cry harder, and with that I walked out of his office and the guild.

I went back to my apartment for the last time and I grabbed the bags that I had packed. I walked away from the apartment and to the train station where I bought a train ticket that would let me get to Celestiallus. I boarded the train and shoved my bags under my seat. I then made myself comfortable before I looked out the window. After a couple of minutes the train started moving out of the station.

I put my forehead against the window as well as my right hand. "Goodbye Magnolia" I quietly whispered as a single tear raced down my face. "Goodbye Fairy Tail."


	2. Chapter 2

_Yawn_

"The next stop will be Celestiallus. We will reach Celestiallus in 15 minutes" said a voice that came from the speakers on the train. I was pretty shocked at this. The train ride from Magnolia to Celestiallus was supposed to be around 14 hours. I looked out the window to see that the time of day had indeed changed. I had gotten on this train late last night and, by what it looked like outside, it was somewhere in the afternoon of the next day.

I could see the station in the distance so I decided to pull my bags out from under my seat. I placed them to my side and in my lap just as the train started to slow down. Within 3 minutes the train had come to a complete stand still. I picked up my things and got off the train and walked out of the station only to be met with a city that could only be described in two words: jaw dropping. Everywhere as far as the eye could see were objects that were related to the celestial spirits and their realm.

I saw carvings on pillars that were made to look like the constellations. Buildings designed with materials that were colored to look like what the celestial keys were made of, but not just the traditional silver and gold.

There were also many other colors that represented all the supposed different types of celestial keys out there. The Chinese zodiac, the Greek heroes, monsters, and other constellations, as well as the roman ones as well. (Though no one has ever seen these keys) There were statues everywhere dedicated to the celestial planets and heavens. There were even stores that were dedicated to the celestial beings. Wait, stores?

I looked around only to find that I was in the middle of a random street. Apparently I was so awe struck by my surroundings that my feet started moving without my realizing it.

_C'mon Lucy, you know better than that. All those solo missions taught you to always be aware of your surroundings. Anything unexpected can happen at any time,_ and with that thought in mind I kept exploring the town, but while being aware of what was going on around me.

I passed dozens of shops that all related to something celestial, one way or another. Even the food had some relation to the celestial realm. I breathed in the aroma of the city. It smelled clean and fresh. As if the people that lived here always kept everything nice, clean, and pristine. There was even this feeling to the town that made me feel accepted as a celestial mage.

I was walking around when suddenly my stomach rumbled. I looked around for a place to eat and saw a nice looking restaurant. I decided to walk in and was greeted by a man that was starting to lead me to a place to sit. As he was directing me something caught my eye that caused me to stop. I walked toward it and was amused by the sight. It was a fountain in which a statue of Aquarius was the center of. Her statue form was located in the center of the fountain and was holding a water jug above its head. Out of the jug came a steady flow of water, but that wasn't what amused me. The thing that amused me was the fact that you could tell that she was staring at something with an expression that could only be a loving and caring one, and if you looked to where her eyes were pointing you could see a statue of Scorpio with the same loving and caring expression looking at the Aquarius statue.

_Aquarius can be intimidating, but I'm pretty sure if she saw this she would smile_ I thought to myself with a small smile gracing my own lips.

"It's a lovely work of art, isn't it, madam." came a voice from behind me. I turned around to see the man that had been leading me to my stable was staring at the statue of Aquarius as well.

"Yes, yes it is. Sir I have a question to ask you."

"Ask away madam"

"Is it alright if I could summon some of my spirits right now to look at this?"

With that his head quickly spun towards my direction and he asked in a voice full of awe "You're able to summon celestial spirits?" my only response was a nod before he continued with "Well, if that is the case then summon away miss" he took a step back while gesturing out with his hand. All with a sweet smile while at it.

I returned his smile before walking up to the fountain and summoning not only Aquarius, but Scorpio as well, who appeared with his signature pose and catch phrase of "We are".

"I was in the middle of a date with my boyfriend. Why was I summoned?" demanded Aquarius with a dark face that promised pain

"Hey Lucy. What do you need" said Scorpio who put his arm around Aquarius's waist. Aquarius, who had just been giving me a glare that would probably haunt me in my sleep, turned all girly and lovey dovey at the sound of Scorpio's voice, which caused me to sweat drop at her sudden change of mood.

"I summoned you both because I wanted you both to see something. You see, currently I'm in Celestiallus, which was nick named the celestial city, and I got hungry so I walked in here where I found this." I gestured at The Aquarius fountain that was currently behind the two spirits.

They both turned their heads towards what I was gesturing at. They both stared at the statue, Scorpio with admiration, and Aquarius with confusion.

Aquarius turned back towards me and asked in a confused manner "You summoned the both of us out here for a statue, with a loving expression, that looks like me, in a fountain?"

"Not only a statue of you Aquarius. If you follow the eyes of the statue you will find it looking at something." I said with a smile.

The two spirits looked back at the statue and followed the path of its eyes to the Scorpio statue. The both studied the statues before looking at each other with the same loving expressions on the statues. Then they both turned to me.

"This was pretty cool Lucy. Thanks for showing me and Aquarius this." Scorpio said with a huge and sincere grin.

"You know, just this once, I'm happy you summoned me. Thank you." Aquarius said.

"Your both very much welcome." I said as they both left back to the celestial realm hand in hand together.

It was then that I realized just how quite everything had gotten. I looked around and realized that everyone in the restaurant was staring at me. I turned around to the man who was originally leading me to my table and sheepishly asked while rubbing my neck "Um… could you please show me where I'm supposed to sit."

With that he snapped out of it and grabbed my hand. He quickly led me to a table and made me sit before hurrying off somewhere. He came back a moment later with another man.

"Hello" said the other man. "I'm the manager of this establishment and I just witnessed everything that occurred." He grabbed my hand and shook it before letting go and continuing with "The scene just now was absolutely touching, and to have it take place in MY restaurant none the less. I would like to thank you for giving us here the opportunity to be able to see two of the celestial zodiac keys. Order anything you like. It's on the house."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I can't allow that."

"But, madam, we insist. If we were to have the kind owner of those spirits pay it would, in my opinion, be an insult."

"I'm sorry, but there seems to be a bit of a misunderstanding here. You see I'm not their owner. I'm one of their nakama, as well as to me they are the same. We are comrades that share a bond of friendship. The celestial spirits are their own separate entities that feel and think. They all have opinions and they all have emotions. They have rights, the same as you, me, and everyone else. If I were to not pay because I am one of their nakama then that would make me feel as if I were using them to make my life more convenient, and I will never use one of my nakama, ever. So please. Let me eat, pay, and then be on my way."

The manager just stared at me before breaking into a huge grin. "If that is what you wish then so be it, but let me say this, you are a very unique and kind person on the inside. If only every celestial mage were as kind and caring to their spirits as you are to yours. Thank you for changing my outlook on the spirits. It was lovely meeting such an amazing mage. Truly an honor. Now I must sadly be off. I wish you happiness wherever you are. Good day.", and with that he walked off.

After that I quickly ordered my food, ate, paid, and left. However, through that entire process I felt as if I was being watched. I mean for a while everyone in the place had been following my every move with their eyes, but after a while they all stopped. Yet, for some reason, I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me.

After I left I decided to explore the town some more. I was walking up and down the streets. Going left and right. Weaving in and out of crowds, or just strolling along, but through everything I still felt that I was being watched. I did however find out why I had this feeling. It was because not only was I actually being watched, but I was being followed as well.

It was now getting dark and I decided that I would confront this person that had been stalking me. I quickly ran into the park area that I was close to. There was a line of trees, like a mini forest. Not big enough to be a forest, but big enough to the point you could run in and get away from anyone who would attempt to search for you or catch you. I ran into the line of trees and quickly scaled one of the trees. The branches completely concealed me. No one would be able to see me, but I could still see everything around me. I saw the person that had been following me walk up to the tree I was in. They were looking around, probably searching for me.

_That's it. Come on, just a little closer. Almost there. Just…a little bit…more…AH HA!_

The person was now underneath where I was positioned in the tree. I jumped off the limb and drop kicked them in the head, and they lost consciousness. I pulled them over to a tree and summoned out Virgo.

"Punishment princess?" she asked me.

At that I sweat dropped before quickly telling her that that wouldn't be necessary. "Virgo, could you please bring me a rope. I need to tie this person up." I said.

"Yes princess." She said before disappearing. After a couple of seconds she returned with a rope.

I dismissed her after being handed the rope and tied up my stalker. I then took a step back and studied them, or should I say her. She was a girl that could be no older than 19. She had long auburn hair that was braided in to a pony tail that reached to her shoulders. She had sharp features, as well as a full set of lips. Based off how tall she had seemed before I drop kicked her. I would say she was around Erza's height, which was a bit taller than me. All in all she was what most guys would call a knock out.

I waited around until she finally came to. At first she was kind of groggy, but that quickly changed once she was able to tell that she was tied up. She tried to free herself, but to no avail. Once she gave up she started looking around. That was when she noticed me.

"Are you the one that tied me up?" she asked rather calmly. My only response was a nod. "Well, it's not like I can blame you. You obviously found out that I was following you and you only did the rational thing, which was tie me up so that you can question me. Well, now that you've got me, ask away." She stated rather simply.

"O…kay" I said caught off guard by her blunt and level headedness. "Well then, why were you following me?" I asked while narrowing my eyes and sharpening my tone slightly.

"I was following you because I was there in the restaurant, when you brought out your spirits, and I also overheard your little talk with the manager about how your spirits are your nakama, and how you won't use them to make your life more convenient." She said as if that was a good reason to stalk me.

"You do realize that doesn't give you a reason to stalk me, right? So why were you tailing me?"

"I was tailing you because since you said that it tells me that you're a good person that cares about her spirits, and all the stuff you have tells me that you're just going to travel around. Since you're a mage that tells me that you're most likely traveling around so that you can train to become stronger. I have a proposition I wanted to run by you though, a sort of deal that would give you a chance to become stronger, and give you a place to stay. You up to hear it?"

I simply stared at her. What she was saying could either be the truth or a ploy to lead me into a trap. After much debating I decided to at least hear her out about this deal of hers. "Okay, tell me what your proposition is."

I know a place that could be considered the greatest spot to ever train for a celestial mage. Only I know where this place is with the exception of a few others. I can take you there, and help you train to become stronger than you ever imagined. So, are you in?"

I stared at her with my eyes narrowing before I asked "How do I know that you're being honest and telling the truth. How do I know that I can believe you?"

"That's the thing, you don't. This is what you would call a leap of faith. So do you believe me? Are you willing to come with me?"

I stared at her while debating in my head weather to trust this complete stranger or not, but there was something inside of me that for some reason already trusted her. Every instinct I had was telling me to agree to her deal. If there was one thing I learned during all those solo missions I took, besides staying aware of your surroundings, it was to always trust your instincts, and right now my instincts were telling me to not hesitate and agree. So I agreed.

"Okay. I will take you up on your offer." I simply stated before untying her from the trunk of the tree and helping her up.

"Alright, now stand back." She said before grabbing what looked like a rainbow colored key from her pocket and holding it up. "Key of the realms, worlds, and dimensions I open thee! Celestial Central!" she yelled before a huge portal like thing appeared.

My eyes widened before I turned to her with a shocked expression. "You're a celestial mage as well?" I said in a voice filled with shock, awe, and admiration.

"Yeah, but this is the only key I have and use. Now, are you coming?" she asked me with a huge grin before running straight in to the portal.

I quickly picked up my things and ran into the portal straight behind her; running straight into the path that would lead me to my future.

**Next chapter is Gray's POV! I'm not going to tell you guys about her training until later on. Plus, this way it adds suspense!**

**Thank you to all of you who decided to follow my story. It really means a lot. Thank you as well to the one person that fav'd my story and thank you Mizu-chan for reviewing.**

**Mizu-chan: Yeah, I know they seem OOC. It's the only way I can think to make the story flow. **

**Please review! Peace out guys!**

**A random fairy out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail or any of its original characters. All rights belong to Hiro Mashima. I only own this story line and the OCs.

Gray's POV (after Lucy left)

I was finally back from the 6 month mission that master sent me on.

It was a recon mission that required me to get information on a dark guild. The only reason he sent me and not a more capable mage was because the mission was in a place far north. If anyone but an ice mage or a local had gone then they could have possibly frozen to death. The reason that I also went was because of the fact that none of the locals had been mages, so I was the only person left who was capable of accomplishing the task.

The mission itself wasn't that hard either. I just had to sneak in and out of the place without getting caught, and gather information. This was rather easy considering the fact that those people hadn't been the sharpest tools in the shed . After 6 months of this I had finally received enough information on the dark guild to be able to call in the Magic Council and have them taken down. After that, well, the rest was a breeze, and I got to come home.

I was excited to be back. I missed everyone, and wanted to see them badly. Even that idiot flame brain Natsu, but above everyone else I wanted to see Lucy. I think that she was the person I missed most.

During the entire time I was gone all I could think about was how good it would be to see her when I got back. She would be smiling that smile of hers that could lift anybody's spirits, and those chocolate brown eyes of her would just envelop me with all of the warmth that it held in its gaze.

Yeah, I definitely needed to see Lucy.

I walked to the guild and opened the door before yelling, "Hey, I'm back!" and was greeted back from every angle with lots of calls of "Hey", or " Welcome back" or "Good to have you back Gray".

I looked around in hopes to see Lucy, but she wasn't there. _Huh, maybe she's at her apartment. I'll visit her right after I tell Gramps how everything went._

I did see Natsu and Erza with Lisanna waving their hands above their heads and calling me over though. I walked over to where they were and greeted all of them. We chatted for a bit before I told them that I had to go tell master about how it went. I left them and made my way up the stairs and to master's office. I lightly knocked on the window before hearing him say, "Come in".

As I entered his office I said, "Master, I'm back."

"Oh, Gray. How was the mission? Did everything go well?"

"Yeah, everything went just fine. I was able to sneak in undetected and get all the information that I needed repeatedly. I was able to get enough information finally, and I contacted the Magic Council. They came in and took down the dark guild. After that I came straight home after handing them everything that I had collected over the last 6 months."

"That's good. At least you didn't face any injuries of unnecessary problems. If that's all then you can go rest now."

"Oh, I'll do that after I go and see Lucy." I said while turning to the door. Right after I said that though, I heard a sharp intake of breath. I turned around to see master on the verge of tears.

"Oi master, what's wrong? Why do look like you're about to cry? Is something the matter? Did I say something?" I asked rapidly one after the other.

"Y-you r-r-remem-b-ber L-l-lucy?" he asked me while trying, and failing, to hold back his tears

'Yeah, of course I do, why? Is something wrong? Did something happen to Lucy? Is she okay? She's not hurt, is she?" I asked now getting worried.

Master took a couple of huge breaths to calm himself down before saying "Gray, I have something I need to tell you, but first I need to soundproof the room. I need you to calm down first though so that I can focus, okay?" My only response was a nod. I didn't trust myself to speak. I was worrying about Lucy like crazy.

Master turned his back on me and sound proofed the room before turning back towards me with a serious look.

"Gray, what I'm about to tell you can't leave this room. Now the thing about Lucy is that she…she quit the guild." He said it with so much sadness that I didn't even doubt him for a second.

"Why, why would she quit the guild? Isn't Fairy Tail her home? Why would she leave?" I asked while staggering backwards and having my back hit the wall. My head was turned downward with my hair covering my eyes so he wouldn't see me trying to hold back my tears. I slid down the wall till I ended up sitting on the floor.

"Gray, while you weren't here those last 5 months, that she was here, she was constantly ignored. When someone is ignored for that long they can't help but start to feel as if they aren't wanted around. Add that to the fact that she was going on countless solo missions to get money, she had a lot of time to think. With that much think time, and having someone feel that way all it ends up taking is just one push till they go over the edge."

At that I looked up, and with a shaky voice asked him, "So what sent her over the edge Gramps? What was it that caused Lucy to leave Fairy Tail?" _To leave me?_

"Gray," he said staring me dead in the eye before continuing with a grave voice "if I tell you what the last straw was, then you're going to end up going down stairs and beating everyone to smithereens."

At this I felt myself get angry. "What did they do to her Gramps? What the fuck did they do to Lucy!?"

"Calm down! I would tell you what they did and have you beat them up, but then I would be defying Lucy's last wish as a Fairy Tail member. I don't want to do that Gray. Don't make me do that.", and with that he broke down, while I could only stare at him. _Why, why didn't I complete the job sooner? Why wasn't I here to protect her from whatever caused her to leave? Why wasn't I here to save her from her loneliness, _and that's when it hits me. Her loneliness.

"Oh dear god", I whisper mainly to myself, but master manages to hear it.

"What is it Gray?"

"Master," I said while starting to tear up "It's just like when she was little. Her dad ignored her after her mom died. Sure she had the staff, but no matter what, she probably always felt so alone, and that was probably the exact same way she felt while everyone was ignoring her and I was gone. That feeling of no matter how close people are to you physically, you will always feel the loneliness and pain of the fact that you feel as if no one truly cares for you." I was silently bawling my eyes out at this point and put my head in my hands.

"You're probably right about that Gray." He declared as he walked over to me and put his hand on my head in an attempt to comfort me. "Well, there is nothing much the either can do about it now except try to keep her last wish as a member of fairy tail."

"And what would that be Master?"

"She told me that her last wish was that she didn't want me to tell anyone that she left unless they themselves asked about her disappearance. She said that if they didn't realize on their own that she left then they didn't deserve to know where she is. She also said that the only reason I could tell everyone about her leaving without their asking was if she died. That was her last request. You can see why if I let you beat them up then what would happen, right?"

"Yeah. They'd ask the reason for me beating them up, and if I told them about Lucy then that wouldn't be them figuring it out on their own. So I'm left in the dark."

_That's a pretty damn reasonable last request though. Also, it will show me if Fairy Tail is a guild that actually truly cares for its nakama. Let's see how long it takes them to realize that she's gone._

"Okay. I agree to that, but master, I don't think that I'm capable of facing everyone knowing that they hurt Lucy, and I'm still too worried about her to be able to relax if I go home. Plus something tells me that I can't go to her apartment and just sit there so that I can feel close to her, so what do I do?"

"If that is the case do what Lucy is doing, but in your own way. Lucy left so that she could also train to become a strong mage that doesn't need to be dependent upon someone. Why don't you go on numerous solo missions so that you can train and become stronger as well? I would recommend the whole leaving the guild and training thing, but I don't think I could handle another departure of one of my children." I only nod in response before picking myself up off the floor and heading towards the door.

Right before I open the door to leave however I turn towards Gramps and say "Thank you for telling me about Lucy." With that said I walk down the stairs and to the request board.

"Oi, stripper! What are you doing taking another job when you just got back. Everyone's here. Lisanna's back as well, so come on lets have some fun" I hear Natsu yell as I think _No Natsu, you're wrong. Not everyone is here. Lucy is gone, and she may not be coming back. _I can feel myself getting angry. Lucy left because of all of these people, and they don't even seem to notice what they've done. He walks towards me before saying "What the hell happened to you? You look like crap. What, did you get in trouble with Gramps?"

I can't face him or anyone else right now. I'm to mad. I want to honor Lucy's last request as a member of this guild though, so I just tell him that I'm in no mood to talk to him before walking out the doors.

And for a while, a long while, that's all I do. Every time I come back from a mission I see that they still don't remember Lucy. Days turn to weeks and nothing. I can feel myself getting angrier at them each time I come back from a mission, so I just pick up another one right afterwards and leave.

I can't stand being near any of them. They all just remain oblivious to the fact that she's gone. Weeks turn into months, and before I realize it it's already time for the S-class exams. I'm one of the participants, and that's really all I know. I don't listen to anything. I'm just too angry at all of the members. The exams take place and the 1st challenge is like what happened last year, or should I say 7 years ago. The only difference is where not in teams. Then it's a fight between the remaining contestants.

I use my anger. I use it to fuel my movements and magic. I beat everyone and am now officially an S-class mage, but I don't care. I'm still mad. And above everything I miss Lucy. Oh dear god, I miss her so much. What I wouldn't give to her smile just one more time.

I keep going on missions. Only difference now is their all S-class in level. I just complete each job. 6 month missions as well as year-long missions take me only weeks. All I know is that during each mission I always fight using all my anger and then I feel hollow, but then I come back to Fairy Tail and see that they still haven't realized it and get angry all over again. Next thing I know it's already time for the Grand Magic Games. I am selected to play once again. I go and I beat up people and I roam the city so I don't have to see my guild mates. We end up being 1st place once again.

Months now turn into a year. I have become really strong. I end up talking a lot with master about Lucy as well. I guess we both feel the need to talk about her. To make sure we didn't just imagine her based off of how everyone seems to be oblivious to her disappearance. I guess neither of us wants to forget her.

This carries on. This same pattern of missions, S-Class exams, more missions, Grand Magic Games, more missions. It carries on for three years. Yeah, three whole years of Lucy being gone and not a single person knowing that she's gone. It's so messed that words can't even describe it.

Then something changes in the pattern.

I come back after an S-class mission and find out that master has gone to the guild masters meeting. I'm about to go upstairs and grab a request when gramps comes through the entrance and says that he has an announcement. I grab a seat and wait to hear what he has to say as he makes his way over to the stage area of the guild (after the 1st games, in which Lucy had been in, they bought back the old guild hall and fixed it up).

There is a new dark guild that the Magic Council has asked us to help take down. It's not only Fairy Tail though. All of the guilds that have been requested are to send a team of mages to help take down this dark guild. The following guilds will each be sending a team of their own. Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Sabertooth. From Fairy Tail I want Erza, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, and Gray to go. The 5 I have named please come to my office." And with that master walked off the stage and into his office.

The 4 others and I all climbed the stairs to master's office. We all shuffled into the room and stood quietly waiting for master's orders.

"I have chosen you 5 because I believe that you are the best suited individuals for this task. You will all be heading to the same vacation house owned by Blue Pegasus's Master Bob. All of you except Gajeel have been there. Know that this is important, so please don't mess up this temporary alliance with the other guilds okay. Now, any questions?"

Wendy raised her hand before asking "Do you know if the Star Fighter will be there?" (Yeah, I know, it's a crappy nickname.)

I, being the person that doesn't hang out in the guild or listen to gossip/rumors, don't have a clue as to who that is, so I ask, "Who's the Star Fighter?"

Wendy turns to me before explain that the Star Fighter is a person that has been taking down dark guilds for the last year and a half. Apparently this person goes around destroying dark guilds and defeating all of their members. The only thing similar about each take down is the fact that no one is killed and there is always a huge carving of a star on the side of the building of the dark guild. Oh, also that no one knows who this parson actually is.

After Wendy explains everything master says "I don't know Wendy. This person is unknown so we don't know if they are part of a guild or not. So there really is no telling. Now, if that was the only question then head out."

Everyone but me goes out and starts getting ready to leave. I just stay behind before saying "You know, the last time we did something like this she was with us."

"I know.", and with that I leave to get ready.

* * *

We all meet up at the train station before taking the train to the place where the meeting is. We finally reach the place and wait for everyone else, besides the team from Blue Pegasus who were already there.

The Blue Pegasus team consisted of Ren, Eve, Hibiki (the trimens), and Ichiya. The trimens were currently flirting with Wendy while Ichiya was going on about something that involved a wonderful smell and Erza.

Erza ended up kicking Ichiya straight towards the door where 3 figures were standing. One of them ended up looking as if he were going to catch Ichiya, but froze him instead. I knew immediately that it was Lyon.

After Lyon, Jura, and Sherry greeted us all we had to do was wait for Sabertooth, which didn't take that long. They came after a couple of minutes actually.

From Sabertooth it was the twin dragon slayers: Rouge and Sting.(they left their exceeds at home. Natsu did the same with Happy.) With them as well was Ogra of the Black Lightning. They acted high and mighty for a little while but eventually calmed down a bit.

Once everyone was here the trimens + Ichiya lead us to the magical bomber Christina. We all got in and made ourselves comfortable.

"Ah. This makes me feels nostalgic. The last time we had an alliance like this was a 10 years ago, oh but for the members of fairy tail it must feel like 3." Said Jura.

"Yes" came the reply from Erza. "At least this time the Christina was not blown up."

"MMMEEENNN~" Ichiya screamed. "Nor were Jura-dono or I ambushed."

"Yes, but that time Wendy was part of Caitshelter and instead of Gajeel it was someone else." That came from Lyon.

At what he says I feel pain. No matter how many times I say it the fact won't change that I miss Lucy. I quickly remember that there are others around so I calm myself down quickly and act as if it never happened. It doesn't seem to go entirely unnoticed though. Hibiki, Sherry, and Lyon are all looking at me. Damn it.

"Really? Are you sure there was someone else? All I remember is Me, Erza, and Stripper over here." Natsu says while gesturing at me. (Wendy cast troia on him, Gajeel, Rouge, and Sting and it worked)

"I agree with Natsu. It was only the three of us."

"I agree with Natsu-san and Erza-san" Chimes in Wendy.

"Yeah. All I know is that you three went, and then brought Wendy back with them" adds Gajeel.

At this I clench my fists and feel the anger over take me, but I quickly rein it in. Everyone but the Sabertooth mages ends up looking at me wide eyed and I just send them a stare that says just-go-along-with-it-and-drop-it-now. They all thankfully get it and drop it right then and there.

We all spend the rest of the day doing random things in groups. The flight to the place is going to take at least a day. After hours of just doing random things Fairy Tail decided to sleep first. Erza and Wendy go to the girl's side and Natsu heads over to the Guys side with Gajeel. I'm about to leave as well when Sherry grabs my arm and makes me stay. "You need to explain." She tells me with a glare that shall probably haunt me forever.

I hear the doors to the rooms shut and I ask Hibiki "Can you make it so that my teammates don't hear what I'm about to tell you?" He nods and then does something with his magic. I see the front of the doors to the sleeping quarters glow. Then the glow fades away.

"Alright, that should do it. Not even Natsu's, Gajeel's, or Wendy's heightened sense of hearing will be able to hear us." Hibiki tells me.

Sherry then asks me "Where's Lucy" I can't help but wince at her name.

"You mean the blond that Minerva beat up 3 years ago?" asks Sting.

I let out a sigh before saying "This is going to take a while so you should probably all sit down." Everyone then sits down before I continue with. "God it's all just so messed up. Where the hell should I begin."

"How about the beginning?" suggests Lyon. To which my only response is a nod.

"Well it all started out with a girl named Lisanna. She's the Little sister of Mirajane a.k.a. 'The Demon Mirajane' and Elfman a.k.a. 'Beast Arm Elfman'. 5 years ago, wait that's wrong. I have to add the 7 years we were gone. 12 years ago Lisanna went on an S-class mission with her sister and brother. Apparently Mirajane and Lisanna were going to die so Elfman attempted a full body take over. He lost it. He was heading towards Mirajane when Lisanna got in the way. Lisanna tried to get in touch with Elfman's human side and well he just kind of swatted her aside like a bug. She flew. The hit itself was thought to have killed her. We all went on believing that she was dead."

"Okay, this is really very sad and all, but what does this have to with them not remembering Lucy-san, not to be mean or insensitive?" said Eve.

"I'm getting to that. So, afterwards what is now ten years ago, before the skip, Lucy joined Fairy Tail. Natsu brought her with him after he destroyed the port of Hargeon.

Jura chuckles "I remember this incident. It was common talk amongst everyone."

"Yeah. That's our guild for you. Be loud and destroy stuff. Well anyways, it was after the whole ordeal with Oracion Séis. Story in short we were sent to another world through a portal called 'Anima'. The purpose of the portal was to take magic from here, Earthland, and let it be used there in Edolas. Edolas was a world where magic was limited so they kind of just decided that they should steal it from Earthland. We were sucked in except for the dragon slayers, Lucy, and Mystogan. Lucy was saved by her clock spirit, and the dragon slayers, because their magic allows them to convert the lacryma created by Earthland's magic and mages back into its original form. Long story short a lot of fighting. In the end we all returned to Earthland thanks to Mystogan who was able to send the giant lacryma back first, and then us by reversing the anima and getting all of us and Edolas's magic to be sent to Earthland, only thing is that Mystogan had to stay because he was their world's prince. So he became the ruler."

That really doesn't concern the matter at hand though. What it does concern is the fact that Lisanna who we all thought had died was sucked into a little anima and was sent to Edolas, and then came back once all the magic from that world was expelled. So now dead Lisanna is now suddenly not dead. And know this now. While Lucy was here she didn't blame Lisanna for any of this and neither do I. It's not her fault for protecting her sister and getting sucked into the anima."

Now since a formerly thought to be dead mage is back everyone kind of got excited and completely forgot Lucy. You saw what happened to Lucy at the Games 3 years ago. No one except master and I cared that she was being tortured by Minerva. Lucy was fine with it all though. I, being the only one who realized that she existed besides master, hung out with her a lot. She became my best friend. We learned a lot about each other. I can honestly say she probably knows more about me than anyone else."

Then master sent me on a 6 month mission right after the games. I left her alone. She was going on a lot of solo missions and generally during those you have a lot of think time. Couple that with the feeling of you not being wanted around based off of how everyone ignores you, and you have a recipe for disaster, but that apparently wasn't even the last straw. She ended up quitting the guild. I haven't seen her for the last 3 years, and honestly I don't care how many times I say this, it is true. I miss her. I would give anything to see her again" I finished. At the end of it all Sherry came over to where I was on the couch and hugged me. I hugged back and then let go. She however put her arm around my shoulder and said "That's horrible."

"What was the last straw then?" asked Ren.

"That's the thing, I don't know. Gramps told me that if he were to tell me what pushed her over the edge then I would end up beating my guild members to smithereens. That makes me think that they somehow hurt her. Gramps also says that he would like for me to beat up everyone for causing Lucy to leave, but to do that would make him defy Lucy's last request as a member of Fairy Tail."

"What was her last request as a member of your guild?" sherry asked quietly.

"Her last request apparently was that we couldn't tell anyone she left unless they themselves ask about her leaving. She had thought that if they couldn't realize on their own that she left then they didn't deserve to know where she is. Also that the only time we could tell them without their asking was if she died."

"I can't believe it" whispered Sherry. "They haven't realized? No one at all?"

"No, in fact at this point I'm almost positive after seeing their reactions today that they've completely forgotten her."

"I want to hit them." Chimed everyone at once before looking at each other and laughing.

"All jokes aside. Can I trust you all to honor Lucy's last request and not tell them?"

I looked at each and every individual there. Everyone else seemed to be staring at each other as well. Then they all looked at me at once and said all together "You can trust us. We won't say." Even the Sabertooth mages agreed.

"You guys…thank you."

"Well, I believe it's time that we sleep." Said Lyon who got up and stretched after a few moments of awkward silence.

We all agreed and got ready for bed. The guys entered their side and Sherry went to sleep with the other girls.

As I lay on the mattress I thought about everything before turning on my side and mumbling so low that the dragon slayers couldn't even hear "Good night Lucy." With that said I fell asleep.

* * *

I was woken up by Hibiki who told me that we were almost at our destination. I went to go shower and after I had changed into a fresh set of clothes I had brought with me. I went to the main conference room and sat down in a chair after I picked up some food from the kitchen area. _Dang this thing is actually pretty big on the inside._

After a half an hour everyone was here and we got the debriefing started. Hibiki brought up some images on a screen. The first was of a building that looked like a huge cathedral. It was entire black however and the place where the usual stained glass windows would be was all boarded up. "This is the guild hall of the dark guild Snakes Fangs. It is in the middle of a forest. We will be landing about a 2 hours walking distance from the guild. We will all walk together to the guild until I give you guys the signal to split up and get in position. I have already done recon and have figured out the layout. The only way to enter is through the front, or taking out a wall. That leaves us with very few options. At this point the best way to strike is at all at once. I trust that all the dragon slayers here—except Wendy—would be able to make a huge hole in the wall so that they can enter the structure.

At this point we will create 3 teams. The trimens, Ichiya, and Gajeel shall be team A. Gray, Wendy, Erza, Natsu, and Sherry shall be team B. Sting. Rouge, Ogra, Jura, and Lyon shall be team C.

Team A shall break down a portion of the right wall and enter, team B at the same time will be entering through the front, Team C will do the exact same thing a team A except with the left wall. We all enter the dark guild at the same time and then take everyone down, alright. Now, are there any questions? No? Good. Now we land in 15 minutes, be prepared." And with that said and done we got ready to go.

After 15 minutes the Christina started to lose altitude before finally landing. We all got out and saw that we were in a clearing of a forest. Hibiki then put the Christina in stealth mode and it turned invisible.

"Snakes Fangs is 2 hours due West of here. Let's move out." Stated Hibiki simply, and with that we got ourselves underway.

We had been walking for about an hour in complete silence when we came upon a group of guys randomly lying face down on the ground. Erza went over to check on them and found out that they were alive, but unconscious. That's when I saw it.

"Hey guys, look. It looks like a guild stamp." I said.

Hibiki went up to the guys and closely examined the stamp marks before seriously saying "That's the mark of Snakes Fangs. These guys are part of the dark guild that we are supposed to take down. Who did this?"

From the looks on everyone's faces you could tell that they had no clue. Then it looked like Wendy got an idea.

"What if it was the Star Fighter?" she whispered into the silence. Everyone exchanged looks at this.

"That is possible, but these are only a couple of the members. We have to keep moving." Claimed Rouge. "Let's tie them up and come back for them later." So we tied them up and kept going.

We came across more members of Snakes Fangs, and they were all in the same condition as the first group we saw. We kept tying them up so that we could come back for them later. When we were about 15 minutes away from the guild we heard a lot of shouting and what sounded like a fight.

We all just looked at each other and seemed to come upon the same conclusion. We started running like maniacs towards the dark guild. Hibiki's pan long forgotten.

We could hear a fight up ahead after running and broke into a clearing. What we stumbled upon shocked us.

Snakes Fangs' guild hall had a huge star carving on the side of it, and members of the dark guild were scattered everywhere. We heard a loud bang that caused us all to turn our head towards a fight that was taking place between two people.

"You bitch! How dare you do this to my guild! You're gonna pay!" Shouted a fat bald man. He was of average height and was wearing a black shirt with a leather jacket over it. He had on black bicker pants as well. Based off of what he said I came to the conclusion that this man was the master of Snakes Fangs.

The second figure just responded with "You call this a guild? Guilds are places where you help others. Guilds are places that you can call home. They are the place to go when you need help! The members of guilds are suppose to help society, not create chaos among it! Guilds are places where you can trust others because they are your family and your nakama! They are places where you feel as if everyone cares for you because they do! This place could never be a true guild the way you do things!" From the tone of their voice you could tell that it was a girl. She was a bit shorter than Erza. She was wearing a pair of denim shorts and a well fitted tee shirt. She also had long blonde hair that was tied in a tight braid that reached about to her mid back. In her right hand was a simple staff. Her back was towards us so I couldn't see her face.

_That voice. That hair. Could it be…? _

"I don't care about the shit you say girlie. I'm about to release a world of pain on you!" He screamed before yelling "Air slash!"

Suddenly a razor like slash of wind headed straight towards the girl. I was about to yell at her to move when she twirled her staff rapidly in front of her. His attack hit the twirling staff which was able to stop the attack from hitting her. The man's face was a mask of disbelief. "Why you little wh-" he started but was cut off when the girl appeared right before him and hit him with two fingers in the leg, side, shoulder, neck, and chest. The man immediately sunk to the floor.

"People with cruel intentions shall always end up being defeated." She simply stated.

_God I can't take it. She sounds exactly like Lucy. She even has her blonde hair, only longer._

I take a breath and clench my fists tightly, before I shakily say, "L-l-Lucy?" Oh dear gods, why did I have to stutter?

At the sound of my voice the girl quickly turns around. Once she see's who we are all the blood drains from her face. Her chocolate brown eyes full of disbelief.

We all just stand there and stare at each other, too shocked to say anything. It's Lucy. It's really Lucy.

_Lucy. Oh god I've missed you. You're really here. You're honestly standing in front of me. It's been 3 years since I last saw you. Lucy. _I'm snapped out my reverie when I hear Natsu's voice ask, "Gray, do you know her?" Lucy snaps out of it as well and looks crushed at what Natsu asks. After a moment her eyes go wide as she realizes something. Her eyes then show panic and she quickly turns around and bolts from the clearing into the line of trees.

I exchange glances with everyone except my fellow guild members, and all of us except the other Fairy Tale members make a split second decision. Suddenly where all running after Lucy.

_Lucy, I just found you. Please don't let me loose you again. Please, _I think, no, I pray as we chase after her.

**Now, I need your help! So the girl I introduced last chapter kind of has me stumped. So, I can't decide if I should make her a punk teen, a gothic girly girl (like Abby from NCIS), or a normal girly girl or something. Also stumped on the name as well. Can you guys suggest in your reviews how this person looks and acts. Oh, I just kind of want her personality to seem different than how you expect from her looks (ex: a goth that is really bubbly and happy, a punk rocker that acts all girly and lovey dovey, or a nice shy girl that has this evil and scary dark side that will make you crap your pants.) For the name. can it mean something, or is that just too much? If you have your own idea on that girl then kindly disregard everything I have put down and tell me your idea, 'Kay.**

**I am a horrible person. I should be stoned or hung. I have made you all wait too long for this chapter to come out. Please forgive me. I hate it when I wait days on end for a new chapter of a fanfic I like to come out, and I have done that to all of you. I'm so horrible.**

**On the other hand. Yay! I'm finally done with this chapter! Gosh, it's long. I don't think I can make every chapter this long. Seriously my fingers hurt from typing. Sorry for not putting up the disclaimer in the other two chapters.**

**Now thank you to the 13 people that are following this fanfic and to the 3 that have fav'd it. Also thank you to all of the people that reviewed.**

**FairyTailLover333: Lucy may get more keys and she will get stronger. The graylu will come within the next chapter. That is a definite.**

**Le' CarolinnaXannej421: Look up and read about my explanation on the girl. Lucy has her moments of scary, (like when Natsu and Gray were arguing about who won the pillow fight and she was mad at Loke. Her glare was scary!) but she will always be a good person! Wait, is it me you love for how I portrayed her, of Lucy for just being like that? Thank you for the compliment!**

**fairytaillover416: Thank you!**

**Guest: I'm sorry I took so long on the update.**

**Guest: Thank you. I don't think I'm all that good a writer though. Still. Thank you for making me feel better about my skills!**

**StarFroze: Thank you for your compliment. Is it seriously interesting? I'm kind of thinking that I'm doing a really crappy job on it actually. Well, thank you for giving me some confidence.**

**Please review! It really means a lot.**

**Peace out guys!**

**a random fairy out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the OCs and this fanfictions's story line. All rights go to Hiro Mashima.

Gray's POV

_Please. I just found you after three years Lucy. Don't disappear on me again without a single word. I couldn't handle it. _I thought as we all chased after her in the general direction that we saw her go in. She was already out of sight.

"Split up," I heard Jura yell "we can each look for and cover more ground this way." A moment after those words left his lips everyone just started running in different directions.

I ran as fast as I could. My throat was burning and I couldn't breathe deeply. I wanted to stop, but if I stopped I wouldn't find Lucy. I pushed myself harder and urged my legs to keep going. I couldn't stop now. Not when she was so close. No, I wouldn't lose her this time.

I was running on silent feet. I had gotten really good at the whole stealth thing on all those S-class missions I did. I was thankful for that now. It was possible that if Lucy heard my footsteps she would start running in an attempt to get away from me. She would probably worry about it being Natsu, Erza, Wendy, or Gajeel that was chasing her.

I heard a sob and a sharp intake of breath come from somewhere to my right before another sobbing like sound was produced again. I slowed down and walked towards the direction of the sobbing. I quietly made my way over to the source of the sobbing. What I came upon made my heart break a little.

Right in front of me was Lucy. She had her back against a tree and her head held up at a bit of an angle. Cascading down her face were tears. That made my heart clench at the sight, but not break. What broke my heart instead was what she was saying while she was crying. "Oh dear gods it hurts. Why does it still hurt? Why do I feel pain when I see them? They seem as if they've completely forgotten who I am. Why? Why does it have to hurt so bad even after all this time? I can't do this. I thought I was almost ready to see them. Oh dear god I was wrong." She screamed the last part before slowly sliding down the trunk of the tree, continuing to cry the entire time.

I felt tears slide down my own face. She was hurting and I couldn't do anything about it. I felt like I was letting her down. She was my nakama, it was supposed to be my job to protect her and keep her from hurting, and I was completely failing at it.

She pulled her legs up to her chest and put her arms around them. She then put her head down and cried while hiding her face in her knees

I wiped my eyes before I silently walked up in front of her before crouching down and quietly whispering "Lucy".

At this her head shot up. Her vision was probably blurred by her tears and couldn't make out my face. She could however tell that we were very close and tried to push herself away from me, only to realize that her back was against the tree. Before she could do something like kick me in the chest and send me flying backwards so that she could escape I spoke in a soft and pleading tone "Lucy it's me, Gray. I'm not going to hurt you or drag you back to the guild. I respect your choice about leaving the guild. I have no right to make you come back when it was my fault you left. If I hadn't gone on that mission or I had completed sooner I could have been there for you, but I wasn't. I'm so sorry." On the last sentence my voice broke.

I could see the shock in her expression. "G-gray?" She asked with shock.

"Yeah Lucy. It's me. I'm so sorry, Lucy. I'm so sorry Lucy. I'm so sorry." I said again.

"Gray" she said softly. "It's really you." She said quietly,

"Yeah Lucy, it's me. It's one of your nakama. I'm really he-" I was cut off when she suddenly lunged towards me. I landed on my rear and was able to stop myself from hitting the ground by putting my hands out. I was dazed for a second. When I snapped out of it and realized what just happened I started to turn red.

Lucy currently had her arms around my neck in a tight hug. She was on her knees and in the space between my legs. I could feel her hot breath in my ear as she whispered to me "It's really you. Oh, I've missed you. You are the only reason I regret leaving Gray. You shouldn't feel sorry or blame yourself for me leaving. Never blame yourself for that. If it weren't for you I would have left sooner." She said as she pulled back. She then put her hands on my shoulders. Her face a few inches away from mine. Her gaze held mine as she continued. "Don't you dare ever blame yourself. Do you hear me? I won't allow it. You are one of the kindest people ever. Don't ever think that any of this is your fault."

I could see the sincerity in her eyes. I slowly nodded my head. I didn't trust myself to speak. Not when she was this close to me. My heart was racing in my chest. I'm surprised that she couldn't hear it. After a moment she seemed to realize our position and quickly stood up. Her face was red.

She then held out her hand to me and helped me up. I got up and looked at her. Then I started laughing. I could see the confusion and shock in her face which only made me double over and laugh harder. After a couple of moments I calmed down enough to speak. "Sorry about that. It's just that this all seems like some sort of messed up dream. I can't believe that after three years of you not being gone you're finally here. In front of me. God I've missed you so much. Now that you're here and hearing what you just said. It feels as if you never left Fairy Tail. That you never left me." I see her face become a mask of shock. It takes me a moment to realize what I've said. As soon as I do I turn a deep shade of red and start stuttering like an idiot.

"O-oh…uh…no. Th-that's n-n-not w-wh-what I-I m-m-meant." At this her expression of shock turns into a confused look.

"N-no, I m—mean t-t-that I w-was s-s-sad th-th-that y-y-you l-left..." And then the perfect cover story idea pops in my head. I fold my arms over my chest and look away before saying, "I mean I was sad that you left me, one of your nakama. When everyone was ignoring you while I was still there we ended up talking a lot to each other. You learned a lot about me and vice versa. You slowly became my best friend. When you left, I lost my best friend. I've missed you." Once I finished I looked back at Lucy to see that she looked a bit disappointed and her brows furrowed, but that was quickly replaced with happiness.

"I can't believe you're here in front of me Gray. During these last three years I've constantly thought about you…and master" She tacked on almost as an afterthought.

"Yeah, same here." I said with the blood starting to flow properly and the blush receding. "Gosh, it's been 3 years. How have you been? Did you get stronger?" At this she raises an eyebrow, Then I remember her defeating the master of the guild. "Oh, wow. That was a stupid question, but here's another. Are you that Star Fighter person that's been taking down all those dark guilds by themselves?" At this she turns sheepish.

"Um, yeah, that's me." She says while putting a hand around her neck. Then her eyes turn to me. "My turn for the questions now. How have you been? What's gone on these last three years?"

"Well, I became an S-class wizard for start." She looks at me with her eyes full of pride. I suddenly perk up under her attention. "Master and I talk a lot, sometimes about missions, sometimes about you, and sometimes just about random stuff. I find myself getting angry at the other guild members a lot. I hate being inside of the guild with them not realizing that you left. I just kept going on missions. It became a pattern. Go on missions, S-class exams, more missions, Grand Magic Games, more missions. I stopped talking to everyone. Whenever I saw them I would get mad that they hadn't realized you had left. I couldn't be near them or else I would end up fighting with everyone, and if that happened I would have to explain that I had attacked them because I was angry at them for making you leave. If I did that then I wouldn't be able to keep your last wish as a Fairy Tail member. So I'm kind of not in the loop about what's been going on with all of them. That's about it really. What about you? What have you been doing these last 3 years Lucy?"

At that she sighed. "Well, I've been up to a lot. Where should I start?"

"How about the reason you left? I don't know why you left."

At this her eyes turned wide and she asked in an incredulous tone "Makarov didn't tell you why I left?"

"No," I started slowly. "He said that if I found out what the last straw was that made you decide to finally leave then I would end up beating everyone up. So I've been in the dark. What happened Lucy? What did everyone do to you that made you finally decide to leave?" I asked wanting to know why she left me and Fairy Tail, her home.

She was about to say something when I heard Hibiki's voice in my head. I made a motion at her to wait for a moment while he was speaking.

"Hey everyone, any luck finding Lucy?" I looked at Lucy before telling her that It was Hibiki speaking to me with the use of his archive magic. I told her that he was asking if anyone had found her.

After a chorus of no's I asked Hibiki a question. "Hey Hibiki, the other members from my guild aren't in on this conversation right now, are they?"

"No Gray. No one from Fairy Tail except you is able to hear this. Why?"

"Keep the connection going. I'm going to be back in a minute." I said before turning to Lucy. "Lucy, that was Hibiki. Everyone, except the other Fairy Tail members are searching for you right now."

"They noticed I was gone?"

"Yeah. They asked and I told them that you left the guild. Once again, they are looking for you as well. Is it okay if I tell them that I found you?"

"Sure, go ahead and tell them I'm with you. I'm fine with that. "

"Okay." I said before heading back to the conversation with Hibiki and everyone else. "Hey everyone, it's me again. I've got news for all of you. I found Lucy. Where are you guys?"

"I'll upload a map into your minds about where to meet up. That way the other Fairy Tail members won't be able to find us. See you guys in a few." He said uploading the map to the destination into my mind before breaking off the connection.

I turned to Lucy who said, "I take it that where all meeting someplace minus the others from Fairy Tail." I only nodded my head before she said "Lead the way."

I took her hand and started to guide us towards the location of the meeting. We walked in silence. We were about 5 minutes away from the meeting spot when she cleared her throat causing me to stop and look back at her. Her face was a nice shade of scarlet that would match Erza's hair. I raised a brow at her but thought that she looked so cute while blushing. She then looked pointedly at our hands. Mine was currently holding hers. I felt a flush creeping up my neck and I quickly let go of her hand. "Uh…um.. sorry about that. My bad." I said turning my face away from hers hoping she wouldn't notice the blush that was making its way onto my cheeks.

"Uh..oh..um..no problem…none at all." She said.

I just told her to follow me and then I turned my back towards her and started marching forward. _Oh my god! I'm an idiot. I should have acted cooler and played it off. I didn't even notice that I was holding her hand. It was so soft. Her hands were so petite and her fingers nimble. Her hand felt warm in mine…DON'T THINK ABOUT IT!_ If I thought about it then I would only end up blushing in front of her again. _Gosh, I must seem like an idiot to her._

We finally made it to the meeting spot. Lucy right behind me. "Hey you guys. We're here." I said getting everyone's attention. It seemed like everyone was frozen. No one moved. Lucy and I just stood there staring at everyone while the others just stared us down. It was Sherry that made the first move.

She ran straight up to Lucy and engulfed her in a hug. Lucy's eyes went wide at the sudden reaction. Come to think about it when you looked around everyone had that same reaction.

"Sh-Sherry" Lucy mumbled.

Sherry pulled back from the hug and looked Lucy straight in the eye. "Gray told us about what happened. I'm so sorry. No one should ever feel as if they are unloved by their family and nakama. I'm so sorry that you had to deal with that pain."

Everyone was shocked, and no one made a sound as the two girls spoke.

"Sherry, I don't know what to say. Why are you comforting me though? I thought that you didn't like me." Lucy said in a voice laced with confusion.

Sherry shook her head at that "Lucy, it's not that I don't like you. It's what you make me feel that I don't like. You're beautiful and smart. You're always give everything your all as well. You're a very pure and kind hearted person. When I'm around you I feel inadequate. Like I'm not good enough. I don't like that feeling. It makes me feel small and inconsequential. I envy you that confidence, intelligence, and beauty you have."

At that everyone's eyes went wide. Did we hear her right? She envied Lucy? That was shocking news.

Lucy looked at Sherry in disbelief. "Sherry. What the hell are you talking about?" Sherry then looked at her like she was crazy.

"Lucy, everything I said right now was truly how I feel. I'm not a good person unlike you. You're better than I am. That's the tru**-**" Sherry was cut off when Lucy suddenly slapped her.

Now all of us had our eyes bulging out of our heads. Did Lucy just SLAP Sherry? What the hell was going on? Did we enter into a reverse world without my noticing?

Lucy then grabbed Sherry's shoulders and angrily said to her "Are you insane! Never let anyone make you feel bad about yourself." Then Lucy pulled Sherry into a hug before continuing with "Sherry you're amazing. You're a strong and capable mage. You're beautiful and lively. You're amazing the way you are. Never let anyone tell you or make you believe otherwise." Lucy then pulled back from the hug and looked Sherry straight in the eyes, before continuing in a soft tone. "Sherry you're perfect as you. The ironic thing is that I envied you as well. You were, no you **are** strong. You are never afraid to speak your mind. You are a kind hearted person that has suffered. You are amazing in every way. And that is the truth." Lucy finished in a huff.

All of us just looked lost. From confessions, to slaps, to hugs. I never imagined that one person could act so bipolar within a span of 5 minutes. Everyone sweat dropped at the girl's sudden mood swings. Never shall we understand girls. They're so complex.

Sherry just looked at Lucy for a moment while Lucy did the same with Sherry. No one moved. We were all waiting to see what would happen next. With girls there was no telling.

Sherry was still looking at Lucy when she started crying. At this Lucy gave her a sweet and kind smile. At this Sherry completely broke down. She lunged towards Lucy who had opened her arms up in a hugging gesture. Lucy put her arms around Sherry and held her. She then lifted one hand and patted Sherry's head while whispering comforting words into her ear.

No one moved. We had no clue what had just happened. We could only tell that it was important. That's about it. We had no clue what had just passed between the two females of the group and we had no desire to find out.

After a couple of minutes Sherry finally calmed down and pulled back from Lucy's embrace. Sherry then looked at Lucy, who smiled at her, and returned her smile. They then turned to the rest of us. They just stood there smiling as if nothing had happened just a few moments ago.

When they saw the looks on our faces they just looked at each other and collapsed into a fit of giggles. Every guy there (which consisted of the entire group except the two girls) just gave each other confused looks. I during this time couldn't help but think about how cute Lucy's laugh was.

Once the girls pulled themselves together Lucy greeted everyone else, but when she saw the 3 guys from Sabertooth she just quirked an eyebrow and looked at me.

"They're okay. Acted high and mighty for a little while, but ended up calming down later, that was when we found out that they're actually pretty cool." I quickly explained. She just nodded her head and greeted them. After introductions were done we just sat down on the ground and started talking.

It was Jura that spoke first after the introductions. "Lucy-dono it is good to see you. How have you been, more importantly where have you been."

Lucy just looked up towards the sky for a moment before looking back at all of us. "I've been good. As for the where? That's a tricky question. I've been to a lot of places."

"Hey Lucy," said Sting "Why did you leave Fairy Tail in the first place? What did they do to you?" Everyone nodded and looked at Lucy. I was curious to the answer as well.

Lucy got a sad look in her eyes as she explained "It's not so much as to what they did. It's the fact that they didn't notice they were doing it. They never noticed what they had done to me. That was what caused me to leave."

"Yes, but what did they not notice they did to you?" That came from Lyon.

"I guess it would just be easier to show you instead of explaining it entirely." She said while standing up. She then lifted her shirt to the point where here entire midriff was exposed, stopping right under her…chest area. What we saw horrified us. On Lucy's right side was a huge scar, as well as on her stomach. Her left side didn't have any scars, but it didn't look right. She had obviously been dealt a blow that had a ton of force behind it. The worst part though were seeing the scatters of burn marks everywhere.

All of our eyes had gone wide and Sherry was covering her mouth while crying. Lucy was looking down. Her eyes cast down. She wouldn't look up. I was mad, no I was beyond mad. I was enraged.

"How did this happen?" I asked slowly getting up. My voice had a dangerous edge to it.

She still wouldn't look up. Everyone was standing by now. Sherry had walked over to Lucy and Stood by her side with an arm around her shoulders and the other rubbing Lucy's arm. She refused to answer. I slowly walked towards her and asked her again when I was right in front of her. "Lucy, how did they hurt you?"

She still wouldn't lift her face up, but this time she answered. "The guild was having one of their usual brawls. I got caught in the crossfire. Elfman got me in the side with his beast arm and sent me flying. The next attack was Juvia's water slicer. It caused the gash on my stomach. Next came Natsu's fire. After that came Gajeel's metal arm pillar. After that was one of Erza's swords. It was one of their stupid brawls Gray. I just got caught in the crossfire. They never even noticed me as I walked out of the guild bleeding. They had no clue that they had done it. They never noticed that they left me for almost dead. I ended up passing out in the lobby of the hospital. Right before I passed out though I was able to get the attention of a nurse. They never even noticed they did it." She finally looked up and stared me dead in the eye. "They never noticed that that day they broke my heart. I believed that Fairy Tail was my family, my home. That day they proved me wrong." And with that said she let tears spill down her face.

Everyone was shocked, and everyone was getting angrier by the second. I wanted to beat them all so badly. They're would be no escaping my wrath. Everyone was brought back from their angry trail of thoughts though when we heard a heart wrenching sob. Lucy had now sunken to the floor with Sherry being dragged down by her. Lucy had brought her knees to her chest and had put her head on them and sobbed. Sherry did her best to comfort Lucy. I walked to her other side and sat down right beside her. I then started comforting her as well. Everyone else just sank to the ground with a look of sadness.

Once Lucy had calmed down we started up the conversation again.

It was Sherry that asked the next question. "Hey Lucy, once you left Fairy Tail what did you do next."

"Well, I went to a place called Celestiallus. I thought it would be a good place for me since I'm a celestial mage and the place was nick named the celestial city. When I got their I got hungry so I went into a restaurant. I saw a statue of Aquarius and Scorpio there so I called them both out just to show them. After they left the manager of the place came out and wanted to let me eat for free because I was the owner of two of the celestial zodiac. I refused because it made me feel as if I were using my nakama to make my life more convenient. I ate, paid, and then left. I found out that I was being followed. I kind of confronted this person. She offered me a deal and I agreed to it. She trained me for a year our time. After that I went and joined a different guild, so that I could earn money."

"Who was the person that trained you?" asked Ren.

"Her name is Izuza. She likes to wear black skirts and fishnets. She usually is in a short sleeve tee, but sometimes she half sleeved shirts as well. She has wavy black hair with purple and blood red streaks in her hair. She usually wears a collar around her neck. She has a couple of rings on her fingers as well. She always wears this one set of leather fingerless gloves and this one pair of combat boots. She seems kind of intimidating based off of her appearance, and at first she gives strangers a bad attitude, but once you get to know her you find out that she's actually really sweet and a bit of a ditz sometimes. Another thing that you should probably know about Izuza is that she has no memories about her childhood. She can't remember a thing."

"That's horrible. Where is she now" asked Ogra.

"I can honestly say that I have no clue. She moves around a lot." Came Lucy's quick reply.

"MMMEEENNN~" Ichiya suddenly screamed. "It is getting late and we must head back and deliver the dark guild members to the Magic Council. We must sadly cut this conversation short."

"Ichiya's right." I said hating to leave Lucy. "I have to get back and beat up the others as well for what they did to you. The cat's out of the bag now that they've seen you, so Gramps shouldn't have a problem with me beating them up."

"Can I help you with that?" Asked Sherry. As soon as she said that everyone else added that they wanted to beat up my guild members as well.

"Sure, the more people beating up my guild mates the better." I replied joyfully.

As soon as the words left my mouth Lucy broke out into a fit of laughter. "God…y-you g-guys… are t-the…b-best." She said while trying to calm herself down.

We all grinned at what she said. We then all got up slowly. I'm pretty sure that none of us wanted to go and leave Lucy, but we had no choice.

As if she could read our minds Lucy said "Don't worry you guys. I'll be seeing all of you pretty soon actually. This isn't good bye. It's more like 'See ya later'." As soon as she said we all calmed down a bit. "Anyways, I had better get back before master starts freaking out and stuff."

"We'll see you around Lucy" Sherry called as our group started to walk away.

"Definitely!" shouted Lucy in response. Everyone had now left except me, and Lucy I turned towards her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you. Fairy Tail just isn't the same without you in my opinion." I said quietly.

"You'll be fine without me," she said pulling back from the hug. "and besides, you'll see me soon enough. Like I said Gray, this isn't good bye. I am definitely going to see you later."

"I'm looking forward to our next meeting then." I said. I turned my head away from her.

"Same here she said quietly. I turned my head back towards her to only have her lips meet mine. I was shocked, and apparently so was she. She had probably been going to kiss me on the check when I turned my head.

I suddenly found myself kissing her harder, what surprised me was that she was kissing me right back. I deepened the kiss before we both broke off gasping. I saw her touch her lips with a faint smile upon them as well. I could tell that I had some really goofy grin plastered on my face. We then looked at each other and turned slightly red, but neither of us stopped smiling.

"That was…wow." She said.

"Totally with you on that."

She smiled at me one last time before saying "I'll see you around Gray." She started walking away but stopped and turned back to give me a huge smile.

_Holy crap, she's beautiful. _I returned her smile before I watched her turn and walk off. I then stood there for a few minutes thinking about what had just happened before smiling and making my way towards everyone else.

Once I reached there I saw everyone including the other Fairy Tail members. It seemed that the Magic Council had already taken the dark guild members. I felt all the giddiness and joy from the kiss a few moments ago slip away and become replaced with anger.

I stalked towards the group and was met with Natsu and Erza standing right in front of me.

"Hey stripper, who was that girl you guys all went tearing after." Natsu asked me. I simply ignored him and walked straight towards. "Oi, don't ignore me when I'm talking to you.

_Why not, you ignored Lucy didn't you?_ I thought to myself. I stayed silent though and just joined the others who were all ignoring my guild mates as well.

"Why don't we go now? We should all be getting back to our guilds." I said to everyone.

"Oh no," came Sherry's reply "When I asked you if I could help you with your guild mates I was serious. Everyone else here feels the same way as well. No arguments Gray, we're all going with you to Fairy Tail."

I smiled at this. "I would be happy if you and everyone else here assisted me in this matter."

"Good. Let's go then." Sherry said and walked into the Christina. Everyone else, including the other members of Fairy Tail, walked in behind her.

As the Christina rose into the air and turned towards the direction of my guild I couldn't stop myself from thinking about what my guild mates had done to Lucy, and I was pretty sure that Everyone else but the other Fairy Tail members here were thinking about the exact same thing.

_Get ready Fairy Tail. I'm on my way, and when I get there you're all going to get one hell of a beat down, and that's a promise._

**Yay, done with another chapter! Did you guys like it? Thank you to the people that gave me suggestions on the girl. **

**As always thank you to everyone who has followed, fav'd, read, and reviewed my story. **

**fairytaillover416: Thank you for the compliments. You OC did not suck. I used some aspects as well. Lucy hasn't even told them about her fear and weakness yet. :D**

**herbert942: Really? What made you decide to read mine? I feel honored. The OC definitely looks intimidating. Is that okay instead of tough?**

**Melody chan: Was this fast enough? It took a long time to type up.**

**Le' CarolinnaXannej421: Oh, well then, thank you for the compliment. Sorry about making you cry. That was very unintentional. Trying to make Gray a bit dense. It's cuter that way.**

**FairyTailLover333: Thank you for the compliment. Is it too much to handle for the suspense?**

**Evil-Kitty-Kat-666**: **Thank you for both the compliment and the suggestion.**

**Hidemari-chan: Thank you for the compliment. Gralu FTW! Did you like the gralu moment I had?**

**Ilikecheesecake: Thank you for the suggestion. I would have used it, but by the time I saw your review I had already finished typing, and I'm kind of too lazy to change it. I'm sorry.**

**Thank you for reading my story everyone. It means a lot.**

**Please review!**

**Peace out guys!**

**A random fairy out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the OCs and this fanfictions's story line. All rights go to Hiro Mashima.

Gray's POV

Everyone except the other members of Fairy Tail were conversing with each other, with the exception of me of course. We were all ignoring my fellow guild members. We talked about nothing of importance. At least it seemed that way to Gajeel, Natsu, Erza, and Wendy. The truth was we were actually having an entire separate conversation telepathically with the help of Hibiki's archive magic.

"So, where all going to beat up my guild mates," I started "Who's excited for that?"

It was Sherry that replied first. "I'm pumped. They deserve everything they get from here on out."

"Totally with Sherry on this." Came Hibiki's response right after. "Lucy is a nice person that has never been cruel to anyone. She didn't deserve that type of pain. It is now our duty as her nakama to get revenge on her behalf, right?" He continued in such an innocent tone that no one would think that he was contemplating beating people to a pulp.

"This is gonna be fun." Exclaimed Sting. "I didn't really like you fairies to begin with. Now I know that you, Lucy, and your master are the only non idiots in that stinking guild of yours. I mean, seriously, who the hell forgets someone that they at one point considered nakama and family? Just ain't right."

"Usually Sting isn't all that intelligent when he speaks," spoke Rouge, which earned him a 'Hey' from Sting "He tends to speak before thinking, but I have to agree whole heartedly with him on this. No one should be this oblivious to another person's departure from their life. It is just not acceptable."

"Yup. Your guild is full of some real mofos' Gray." That was Ogra.

"MMMEEENNN~ especially when the person they are forgetting is Lucy-sama and her amazing perfume."

"It is entirely unacceptable. No one should have to suffer the pain Lucy-dono has, especially at the hands of someone they trust so greatly. We must show the members of Fairy Tail that they have committed such a heinous act, and then swiftly deliver punishment." Stated Jura quietly and calmly."

"My question is will your master have any problem with what we're about to do Gray?" Asked Eve while staring me down, even though in the random vocal conversation his tone was light and playful.

As soon as the words were telepathically spoken everyone's eyes drifted towards me while their heads didn't move.

"As soon as we get there flame brain and the rest are going to tell master about her. They're also probably gonna tell him that I know her because I said her name. He'll ask me what her name is and I won't answer, but one of the others shall in my place. As soon as they say Lucy, things are going to go downhill. He's gonna get mad and then let us beat everyone up." I said in a telepathic tone that booked no complaints or arguments.

"Your pretty confident about that Gray. How do you know for sure though?"

I heaved a mental sigh before telling them "When Lucy left and only we knew about it me and master ended up talking a lot. We both felt the need to talk about her. He told me how about how he felt on the guild not noticing that she left. As soon as he finds out that they've completely forgotten her then he's gonna be royally pissed. I know, without a doubt, that he will allow this."

"Good enough for me." Came Ren's response after mulling over what I said for a few moments.

"Now all that's left is to wait until we reach your guild and tell your master. Then it's a free for all." Stated Lyon.

"Just wait for this Fairy Tail, when we're done with you your going to wish that you had never met any of us." I stated determinedly. I could feel everyone's silent approval at my statement. "Get ready, we're on our way."

* * *

The Christina finally made its way to the Fairy Tail Guild hall and just hovered above it. I quickly used my magic to make stairs from the magic air ship to the front of the guild. Everyone carefully descended on the frozen steps so as not to slip.

We finally had our feet touch the ground and I saw That idiot flame brain run straight towards the door and slam it open before yelling "Hey everyone! We're back from the mission. The other guild alliance members are here as well!"

We all followed Natsu into the guild. The other Fairy Tail members went their separate ways, and some to the bar and some to sit at a table. I stood with the other members that made up the rest of the alliance. That was when I saw Gramps walk out of his office and jump on to the railing before speaking.

"Oi, you brats are back? How did everything go? Why are the other alliance members here with Gray standing beside them at the entrance of the guild, and why do you all look mad?" He asked quickly and in a voice laced with confusion.

None of us spoke a single word. When Gramps raised a single eyebrow at our silence Natsu spoke up.

"They've all been that way ever since the mission. We were about to take down the guild, but a girl who could only be the star fighter beat us to it. The weird thing was that stripper here called out to her and she looked like she knew him. After a moment of silence, which I broke, she bolted. Then everyone except Gajeel, Erza, Wendy, and I bolted after her. We were left with the job of handing the dark guild members over to the Magic Council. After we handed them all over to the Magic Council everyone came back and ignored us."

"What was the girl's name?" asked Mirajane.

"Stripper over here called her Lucy." Natsu stated simply. As soon as the words were out of his mouth Gramps' face drained of all blood and his head snapped towards my direction. A silent question in his eyes asking that if it was our Lucy. I only nodded my head slightly at him.

"Gray, how do you know her?" asked Erza, who was now staring at me. Everyone echoed in that they wanted to know how I knew her as well. As soon as Gramps saw how no one knew that it was our Lucy, the Lucy that had left us, he clenched his fists and shook with rage.

I ignored everyone's questions and started to talk to Gramps "Hey Gramps," I called causing him to look over at me "Lucy showed me and everyone else in this group the reason for why she left. You were right, I really do want to beat them up. Now that you can see that they have clearly forgotten her can I, and everyone else in the group beside me, beat them up?"

"EH!?" shouted most of the guild.

"Gray-sama," yelled Juvia "why do you and the others with you wish to attack us, your nakama?"

I stared at her with flat eyes. "Why, because you guys hurt someone that was our nakama as well. You caused her unimaginable amounts of pain. We are simply repaying the favor." I said before returning my eyes towards Gramps with a silent question embedded in my gaze.

"Lisanna and the others that have joined within the last three years come to the second floor and remain there. You all have no clue as to what is going on here because you all were not here while the girl we are talking about was. All except for Lisanna, but neither Gray, Lucy, or I blame you so you will not be part of this." Master said calmly before looking at me with a gaze that said 'I'm not arguing about this decision' as the said mages made their way up to the second floor to stand behind master.

"That's fine," I simply stated "I've got no problem with that. They took no part in this. Now, can we all start pounding them?"

"Go ahead" said master.

As soon as those words were out of his mouth all hell broke loose. While my guild mates were all staring at Gramps in total shock I made the first move.

"Ice-Make: Hammer!" I screamed creating a huge hammer made of ice. I quickly grabbed the handle and swung it as hard as I could at the people that were closest to me, which just happened to be Natsu, Erza, and Gajeel. Needless to say they went flying and hit a wall before falling to the floor in a heap.

"Carpet Doll!"

"Ice-Make: Snow Tiger!"

"Iron Rock Fist!" as soon as I heard this I stopped swinging and quickly turned and yelled at him "Hey Jura, we want to beat them up, not kill them! Be careful, you can cause some lasting damage."

"All right Gray-san" He yelled without looking at me. The fist had hit Elfman who was using Beast Soul: Lizardman. I just went back to swinging.

"Force Blast!"

"White Out!"

"Aerial Shot"

"Power Perfume...Smiling Smash!"

"Black Lightning Sphere!" I quickly yell the same warning over to him that I did Jura, to which he just grunts as a response.

"White Dragon's Claw!"

"Shadow Dragon's Kick!"

Each and every one of us kept on attacking. Finally when everyone fell to the floor we stopped.

"I feel rather unsatisfied with this." Said Rouge, who, for once, had gotten rid of his poker face and was wearing a frown. All of us only nodded our heads in response. That was way too easy, they didn't even put up a fig-

My trail of thoughts was cut off when a sword zoomed by my head. It did however cut my cheek a bit. As a thin line of blood ran down the side of my face the said sword embedded itself into a wall.

My eyes went wide, and as I turned around I saw everyone starting to get back up. It was Erza that had thrown her sword. She had requipped into her purgatory armor and she looked miffed, as did everyone else.

"Gray," she said in a dangerous voice "You have attacked your comrades, your nakama, for no apparent reason. I can't forgive you."

"For no reason you say, _titania_?" My voice dripped with venom as I spat out her nickname "Well that's where you're wrong."

"What have we done to deserve this treatment from all of you then?" she spat out angrily at me.

"Master once said 'One person's happiness is everyone's happiness. One person's anger is everyone's anger. One person's tears is everyone's tears.' Yet all of you caused one of _our_ own members, one of _our _own nakama, immense amounts of pain. So much that she left the guild. Not had you only hurt her emotionally, you hurt her physically. You all took that trust that she with you and you took that bond of trust and destroyed it. We are now only showing you how she felt when you made her believe that she wasn't wanted around. We are showing you the pain that made her choose to quit the guild!" With every word I got louder. When I finally finished I was flat out screaming at them in anger.

Erza and everyone else looked taken aback at this. Natsu was the first to recover.

"We would never hurt our nakama! We would never make them feel that way to the point where they would leave the guild! You're lying!" Natsu shouted at me.

"Oh yeah," came from Sting "Then where is Lucy?" He said with a cocky look.

"Why should we believe a Saber?" yelled Gajeel.

"Why would we stick up for a _former _fairy?" Ogra spat back.

"Not all of Sabertooth members are as heartless as you'd assume we are Fairy Tail." Stated Rouge angrily.

"Besides, even if you didn't believe them, we are saying the same thing as well." stated Ren.

"If that is true then why doesn't Juvia remember this person?" asked Juvia menacingly.

"Because you all forgot her!" exclaimed Sherry.

"There's no point in arguing with the stupid and the stubborn." I said. "Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance!" I created two blades of ice that sat on my arms. I then ran towards Erza and started fighting again. As soon as I said that everyone started fighting.

I could hear the sounds of the fight going on around me, yet I stayed focus on my current opponent, who was Erza.

Erza was still in her purgatory armor, and was currently swing the giant metal spiked mace at me wildly. She swung her weapon at me and I ducked. Her mace ended up missing me by a hair's berth and embedded itself into the wall. Before Erza could pull it out I quickly froze the mace while it was stuck to the wall. Erza tried to get it free, but since I froze it to the wall she was unable to retrieve it. While she wasn't paying attention I quickly swiped out her feet from under her, thus causing her to go crashing to the floor. I quickly froze her arms, hands, and legs in place successfully disabling her. She just looked up at me with hurt filled eyes.

"How could you do this to us Gray?" she asked in an angry yet quiet voice,

I simply stared at her for a moment before responding calmly with "Easy, you hurt someone I cared for. You caused her unimaginable amounts of pain. She trusted all of you and you broke that fragile trust that she had created. You deserve all that you're getting along with everyone else." After that I turned and headed back into the fray.

I looked around and saw that Lyon was about to get hit by a flaming punch courtesy of Natsu. I quickly made a shield of ice that protected Lyon before launching myself at Natsu.

He tried to roundhouse kick me in the head but I just grabbed his leg and flung him around. He hit a wall before getting up and launching himself at me. He came at me fist ablaze. I kept dodging. He then threw a punch at my side which I side stepped. His momentum carried him forward and I brought my knee up to his side. He dropped to the floor. He hit the ground but quickly recovered. While he was on the ground he swung his legs up and stiffened hiss arms. The momentum from him swinging his legs brought his bottom half up and he was suddenly doing a hand stand. He quickly spun in said position while pointing his legs out. As he spun flames shot from his legs. It would have burned me if Jura at that moment hadn't made a rock wall that protected me. Natsu then landed on his feet and punched threw the rock wall that I was behind.

Needless to say I was expecting this. Natsu punched through the wall where he expected that I was. What he didn't know was that I had taken a tiny step to the left. When he went through the rock wall he missed me completely. Before he flew past me I made a fist and landed a punch on his face. I had swung with all my might and when my fist connected to his face he started falling back. As he fell back my fist stayed connected to his face. As he fell I put some strength into my arm and made him fall even faster. He hit the floor and I felt my fist dig into his face. I got up and took a few steps back. Natsu's nose was bleeding profusely and I was pretty sure that he was going to have a very nasty bruise. As I was examining my handy work Natsu started to speak.

"I can't believe you ice princess. We're you're friends. How can you do this to us you traitor?"

"I'm not the one who forgot one of their nakama, now am I?" I said bitterly.

"You're lying, Gray. We would never do that. This person, Lucy was it, never was part of this guild. If she was then I'd know her."

"If Gramps and I both know her, and he isn't intervening because he knows her as well, do you really believe that she wasn't part of Fairy Tail?"

As soon as I said it he looked confused. His brow furrowed together. His eyes were shut and you could tell that he was thinking very hard. He then opened his eyes and looked straight at me. There was a look of horror in his eyes. "No." he whispered quietly.

Before he could say anything else I heard a cannon noise go off. Then suddenly a cannon ball whizzed by my head. My eyes went wide. I turned my head towards the direction of where the cannon ball came from and I saw Reedus pointing his easel at me. On the easel was a painting of a cannon. Before he could make it fire again I yelled "Ice-Make: Ice Cannon" It appeared in my hands and I quickly aimed and shot it at Reedus. The attack hit him and he was thrown back. The easel he had been drawing on was knocked over. Reedus ended up hitting a giant book shelf that contained many things on the very top of that bookshelf were some of Reedus's old sketch books. When Reedus hit the book shelf the bookshelf broke and everything fell off of the bookshelf, including his old sketchbooks and drawings. One of the sketchbooks landed right at my feet. It was opened to a page showing a drawing of the old Team Natsu. It was a drawing of Natsu, Erza, Happy Lucy, and I all sitting around a table. We were all laughing and showing off our Guild marks.

Natsu was showing off his right shoulder where his Guild mark was. He was also doing the signature Fairy Tail gesture (is that right.) he had his thumb out and his index finger pointed upward while the other three fingers were all curled. He had his signature grin planted on his face. He was on the left most corner of the semi circle booth we sat at with his right side facing out.

Erza was showing off the mark on her left arm. There was a slice of strawberry cheesecake in front of her and she looked like a kid in a candy store. Erza was sitting at the right most corner with her left side facing out.

I was sitting next to Lucy. I was once again without a shirt. I was sitting back and there was a huge grinned plastered onto my face. My arms were loosely folded in front of me. I was sitting between Lucy and Erza.

Lastly was Lucy. Her blonde hair was tied up in her signature style. She had on her face a cute small smile that made my stomach flutter. She had her right hand up and the back of her hand facing out. The pink fairy tail mark sitting there.

My hands shook. The fight was winding down, but you could tell that everyone was going to get their second wind anytime now. I shook in rage before I screamed at everyone to stop.

As soon as I screamed everything froze. I now had everyone's attention. Somehow one of the tables was able to survive. I quickly climbed up on it before yelling "Hey, you all say that this Lucy person that we have been talking about wasn't part of the guild, if that's the case then who the hell is this!?" I turned around the drawing. As soon as everyone from Fairy Tail saw it all the blood drained from their faces. The people that had come with me to help beat up my guild mates just looked sad.

"Who is that? Why don't we know her, She's obviously a member of Fairy Tail?" said Wendy in a scared voice. Her eyes were wide and she looked as if she was on the verge of tears.

"Her name is Lucy, a former member of Fairy Tail that all of you have forgotten." I said brokenly.

Everyone's eyes went even wider at that. They all looked down at the ground where they saw Reedus's other sketch books and drawings. People started picking them up and turning the pages slowly. You could tell when they saw a drawing with Lucy in it though. Their eyes would go wide and they looked like they wanted to cry. Surprisingly it was Juvia who remembered first.

"Love rival?" she whispered quietly. As soon as she said that it became a domino effect. Everyone started to remember her, and then the tears came.

"Oh dear gods, Lu-chan!" Levy screamed and fell to the floor crying.

"Bunny girl." Gajeel mumbled to himself before punching a wall. Lily stared at him sadly and cried while clenching his tiny paws. "How the hell could we forget her? How the hell could _I_ forget her? Even after I tortured her when I was part of Phantom Lord, I came here and she treated me nicely and even considered me to be one of her nakama later on. How the hell could I do that to her?"

"Oh my goodness, Lucy-san!" Wendy exclaimed while bawling out her eyes. Charle tried to comfort her but was failing. "I saw her as my big sister. She even helped us defeat Oración Seis. She helped save my old guild."

"She was there for me during the S-class exams and I even ignored her during that! What kind of person am I? How could I treat her like that?" screamed Cana at the ceiling while tears streamed down her face.

"Lucy," Erza whispered quietly. Her hair covered her eyes, but you could still tell that she was crying, " she was the only reason we were able to save the masters during the Eisenwald incident. Without the use of her magic and her spirit we would have never gotten out of the wind barrier. Damn it! How the hell could we forget her!?"

"Luce," I got really mad when he called her that.

"Shut up," I snarled at him. As soon as the words were out of my mouth I felt every pair of eyes in the building on me.

I jumped off of the table and walked over to where Natsu was on the floor. I was standing over him when I said "You have no right to call her that. You caused her so much pain, and you even went so far as to tell me that she hadn't ever been part of the guild because you didn't know her, even though you were the one that brought her to Fairy Tail in the first place. You all caused her so much pain. You have no right to call her by a nickname. When you call someone by their nickname that means that you are good friends with them. All of you have proved that you aren't over the course of the last three years."

"Th-three years?" Mira whispered silently.

"Yeah, she's been gone for three years." I said never taking my eyes off of Natsu. He was currently crying on the floor. Happy was now crying right alongside him.

I suddenly heard something. It sounded like someone was punching a wall or something. I then heard Elfman yell "Nee-san!"

I turned my head to find Mira repeatedly punching a wall. Blood covered her knuckles as well as the spot that she repeatedly punched.

I then heard Lisanna yell "Mira- nee!" She ran down the steps from the second floor and over to her sister.

"Mira-nee, please stop." Sobbed Lisanna, after her attempts to stop her failed. Even Elfman was trying and failing to stop her.

"Why should I!?" Mira screamed at the top of her lungs. Tears streamed down her face, but she just kept punching the wall. Her knuckles were now raw. "When Lisanna died I felt hopeless, I felt as if I couldn't do anything! This is worse though! It feels like Lisanna dying again, but the only difference is that I know that this time I could have done something! I could have noticed her and talked to her! I could have protected her from us!" she screamed.

"What do you mean nee-san?" asked Elfman even though you could tell that he was afraid of the answer, as was everyone else.

At his question she finally stopped. She then turned slightly. She leaned her side against the wall and rested her head against it. She was still crying though. "It doesn't take a genius to figure it out." she cried angrily "We hurt her. If it was just us ignoring her and forgetting her then Gray and everyone else wouldn't be this mad. No, we did something to her, and my bet is that we hurt her!" She screamed before pushing herself away from the wall and punching it again.

Everyone saw the truth in her words. Everyone was crying now, except for me, the Lamia Scale members, the Blue Pegasus members, and the Sabertooth members. Even Laxus, the Thunder God Tribe, and Gajeel were crying. Mira was still punching the wall and I decided that she'd had enough. I walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. Mira looked over her shoulder. Her eyes went wide when she realized that it was me. She immediately stopped.

"You're right, you all did hurt her. We know this because she showed us her scars," I said quietly. She bawled even harder when she heard me "but do you really think she'd approve of you hurting yourself because of her?"

Mira turned completely around to face me before shaking her head side to side. "That's right. She'd hate herself and try to make you feel better, so for Lucy's sake stop this now."

Mira looked at me before she lunged towards me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and cried. I hugged her back and waited her for her to calm down. Once she had finally calmed herself down she broke off from the embrace and walked up to her siblings. She apologized for making them worry before turning back to look at me.

"Thanks Gray. If it weren't for you I'd have kept going till the bleeding from my knuckles got so bad that I passed out."

"I didn't do it for you Mira. I did it because if Lucy found out she would blame herself, and she's dealt with enough pain already. No need to cause her more pain than she's already had to deal with."

"You talk as if you know where she is Gray." Then her eyes widened in realization. "Hey Gray, do you know where she is?" asked Mira softly. At that everyone's eyes snapped to me and the others.

"We don't know where she is currently." I replied slowly.

"Then how do you know she'll find out about this?"

"The reason we know is because we didn't complete the job" Stated Sherry. Everyone's eyes snapped to her. All with the same questioning glance.

"We were going to stop the guild, but someone beat us to it." Sherry replied quietly, but everyone heard it loud and clear in the deafening silence.

"Who?" asked Laki.

"It was Lucy-san wasn't it?" came the timid voice. Everyone turned to see Wendy, her eyes puffy and swollen, but no longer crying.

"Yup" I stated softly.

Everyone was shocked except for everyone that went to form the alliance, including the delegation from fairy tail.

"You mean Lucy took down an entire dark guild by herself…well isn't that a manly thing to do?" asked Elfman.

"Yeah…pretty much." I stated simply while rubbing the back of my neck with my hand. "Truth be told we didn't actually see her take down the dark guild. We only saw her defeat the dark guild's master in like 5 seconds flat. After that she saw us and ran off. I found her and then brought her over to talk with everyone else. I know that she's inn a guild though. She said that if she didn't get back soon that her master would worry, and before you ask I don't know which guild it is." I finished.

After a couple of minutes of silence Leon spoke. "Hey Gray, this was fun and all, but we need to be getting back now. Everyone will start to worry if we don't get back soon."

The members from Blue Pegasus and Sabertooth chimed in that they needed to be going as well.

"That's right. You guys should be heading out. I guess I'll see you guys later then."

"Most likely at the Games." stated Rouge.

"Till the Games then." I exclaimed watching them all walk out the front of the guild. Sherry was about to leave when she looked over her shoulder and called back to me.

"Hey Gray, if you ever need our help with teaching everyone a lesson we'll all be happy to oblige. Furthermore I think that we're all going to be seeing Lucy at the Games. Get ready, because if she is there then we're all going to need to put up one hell of a fight. There's no doubt in my mind about us seeing her soon. Be prepared for the worst. She was hurt, and if she's participating that means that she's going to be trying to get over what your guild did to her, and part of the process to getting over that sense of betrayal is facing all of you. I have a feeling that some of you are going to be in for one hell of a beat down, because she's definitely gotten stronger. Also, if you do see her, remember that she's not going to trust you. You're all going to feel hurt at how she's treating you, but you all deserve it. Be careful from here on out. It's choppy waters that you'll be sailing on." And she walked out the door.

After a few moments of stunned silence master broke it.

"Sherry's right. Lucy might be there, and if she took an entire dark guild on by herself than we're in for one hellish fight. We need to prepare. The games are 3 months away as well. We need to train. All of you head out as soon as possible. We're in for what I'm starting to believe that this is going to be the hardest fight we'll ever face. We need to be prepared. Not only because of the strength of our opponents but based on who that opponent is going to be. Get ready brats, because as Sherry said its choppy waters that we'll be sailing on from here on out. Hope for the best and prepare for the worst this time." He said before walking off and heading towards his office. We all just stood there letting it all sink in. Master looked back at us over his shoulder and said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Get a move on." He yelled at us before walking into his office and shutting the door behind him.

As soon as the door clicked shut we all looked at each other. The guild was a mess, and everyone except me was bloody and bruised. We didn't care though. After a moment's hesitation everyone started running around so that they could get there stuff and head out to train.

_Get ready Lucy. We're all going to do our best. I hope that you will to. Be prepared Lucy, because we aren't the only ones sailing on these choppy waters. You are too. I am looking forward to seeing you, because we are definitely going to be seeing each other, but under what circumstances? As for that question I have no freaking clue. See you soon Lucy, I'll be waiting._

**Yes! Finally done! I'M SO SORRY! This took so long! It's been 7 days since I last updated! I got sick, and whenever I tried to type the room would start spinning and I'd get a massive headache, and all of this sounds like an excuse, but it's the truth. I'm so disappointed in myself. I was hoping to have 7 chapters out by the end of winter break. School started today! I feel like I've failed you all, and now since school started I may only get to update once a week, of if I'm unlucky it could take two weeks till I update! That's horrible! I'm sorry you guys. I'm such a bad person, and this chapter was so horrible as well! UGH, I hate myself right now. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Hope you guys liked the crappie chapter above.**

**As always, thank you to those that fav'd, followed, and reviewed. You guys are amazing!**

**FairyTailLover333: Yay for gralu! Also, yay for beating up fairy tail! Will add better fight scene in future because this was so rushed. Really couldn't get into it. I'm thinking about doing that actually.**

**BleachBunneh: Why do you like it? I'm confused on why people like it since I'm doing such an all around bad job on it. It's not stereotypical? Seriously? Ge he! Did you like the chapter? I feel like I did so badly because I rushed it.**

**leoslady4ever: Was it to bad? Did it really convey a heart breaking feeling!? Yay! I want you to be able to empathize and feel what the characters feel. If it came out that way then that's good, right? Rushed through it otherwise the fight would have been longer and with a lot of more people. I loved writing that part. Definitely more kisses coming, but they may not be soon. Am I honestly doing a good job on it? I feel like it's crap.**

**herbert942: Oh, that's good! I hope I do a good job on introducing Izuza to everyone else. I rushed it and it came out horrible. I promise to have better fight scenes in the upcoming chapters.**

**Evil-Kitty-Kat-666: I rushed it. Upcoming fight scenes will be better. This is a promise. Definitely going be surprises, that you can be assured on. Am I really? I feel like it truly is crap. The only reason I keep going is because you guys make me feel like I should continue it. Did you like the crappy chapter above? I'll try to get updates out as soon as possible.**

**gray's luv: The chapter is here! Is it really?**

**TwinClouds145: Why? I feel like its horrible, but then again I feel that way with everything I do, like I could have done better. Yay for Celestiallus! Seriously? It's not cliché at all? Yes, Gray is powerful and will beat anyone that messes with the people he cares for down! He will later on realize it to be love; after all, he is a bit dense. Yay for Makarov! Thank you. I shall learn from my stuttering mistakes! I shall also correct my numbers errors from now on. Thank you for the compliment!**

**fairytaillover416: Nope, it didn't suck. Yay for gralu kisses (I realized I say yay a lot). Fairy Tail is full of idiots, at least in my story; thank god they're not really like that in the anime or manga. Sorry the fight scene is crap. I rushed it. In future chapters they will be much better, this I swear. I'm going to go into more detail when she appears in front of everyone. Thank you for the compliments! Why wouldn't I reply? You guys were willing to reply and review my story; I should at the very least respond to them. You are special. Thank you for reading my fanfic and taking the time to type a review for me! Much appreciated.**

**Shadow Siren: we found out! Yay for Gray being able to track her down and comfort her!**

**graysluv: It was rushed and crappy. Future fight scenes will be longer and better. I promise. You'd think that, right, but you're in for a surprise. I will clear it up in upcoming chapters.**

**Guest: Who did come up with that? I need to thank them for inspiring other authors of fanfics. They're a genius. Thank you for the compliment, but are you sure. I'm not really writing anything special. Thank you for the compliment! Is it honestly good though?**

**imedoughnut: is that an aww let out for the cuteness behind the kiss, or because your sad about something? He will fight others and it will be better. This was rushed and is therefore very crappy. I will make the fight scenes better from here on out. I swear. Where **_**did**_** Happy come from? He just poofed in!**

**Bee: Is it really? Why though? It's so bad. Sorry it took so long.**

**Once again, thank you for reading, faving, following, and reviewing my story. It means a lot!**

**Please Review!**

**Peace out guys!**

**a random fairy out!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the OCs and this fanfictions's story line. All rights go to Hiro Mashima.

Grays POV

*time skip 3 months~ at Crocus *

The train station was packed. I had just gotten off a 14 hour train ride. I had been training by going on the most dangerous S-class missions I could take. The last mission had been one of the most difficult I had ever faced.

I had to take down three dark guilds that had formed they're on alliance. The mages were all skilled and I barely completed the task. I almost lost my life in the process too. Man, I was still bruised and sore as hell. Never before had I felt magic on that caliber either. No wonder the Magic Council didn't do a thing about it. No regular rune knight squadron would have been able to complete the task, let alone make it out with their lives. An alliance would have drawn too much attention though and tipped them off, so they decided to make it an S-class job.

They had sent the request out to multiple guilds as well, but since the Grand Magic Games were in a week no one bothered with it except me. Yeah, you got it right; I completed the mission in 1 week. Most of the week was spent traveling to the location though. I was able to take out all three dark guilds in 3 days time total. The other 4 days were solely spent on traveling to get there and back.

As I made my way out of the station I looked around. It was the day before the Games were supposed to start. You could see that people from all around Fiore had come all the way to the capital of the country. You could all so see merchandise based off of the favorite guilds being sold. Shirts with guild stamps designed on them. People dressed up as their favorite mages. Posters dedicated to the guild they were rooting for, or posters with messages like 'Go get them Lyon!' or, 'I love you Eve!' and even 'The era of manly men is here!'. I simply shook my head at all the nonsensical joy. It wasn't a disapproving nod though. It was rather one of those head shake things that you did while laughing in an attempt to make the extra movement calm you down or something. That was when I heard it.

"KYA! OMG IT'S _THE _ICE PRINCE!" screamed some random girl at the top of her lungs while pointing at me. Suddenly I was surrounded by girls and guys alike. They swarmed around me. Some shoving pens and papers towards me so that they could get an autograph, while others just grabbed me and took pictures.

I sighed at the craziness of it all. Sometime between me becoming an S-class wizard and the first Grand Magic Games, that I competed in without Lucy being in the guild, some random people just started calling me nicknames. The first one was the Ice Prince, and the second one was The Knight of Ice/ The Ice Knight. I have no clue who came up with them, all I know is that they seem to have stuck. I really couldn't care less though.

As the craziness ensued I quickly dropped to my hands and knees among the growing crowd, before crawling my way out of the mass of people. People got confused about where I went. As I finally crawled my way out I got up and ran to the designated inn that we'd be staying at. It was the same inn—the Honey Bone Lodge—that we used the first time we entered the games. As I entered the inn I was met with all of the other guild members backs to me and Master starting a speech while standing on a table, before he started though he saw me.

"Gray!" he shouted enthusiastically. He jumped off of the table and ran towards me before hugging me. "Baka, why would you take such a dangerous mission by yourself?!" He yelled at me after breaking off the hug. My only response was the quirking of one eyebrow.

"Oh, don't give me that stupid answer of 'it was the best way to train myself to become stronger'. Seriously Gray, you could have gotten seriously hurt. Taking down three dark guilds by yourself, in a week none the less, is a very stupid and very dangerous thing to do alone."

"What, you don't trust me and my skills?" I asked with a hint of amusement and faked offense.

"Oi, don't get smart with me!" He yelled at me, but you could tell in his eyes that he was proud of how much I had grown these last three years. He turned his back on me and started back towards the table while yelling at me "I don't have time to deal with you now. We'll talk later."

As soon as master said that everyone else rushed up to me. I was given hugs and pats on the back, and then I heard Natsu.

"Hey, ice princess, you trying to show off to everyone by completing the hardest missions ever in a matter of weeks?" I would have thought it was an insult except for the grin on his face and his joking tone.

You see, while I was still angry with everyone about their forgetting Lucy and causing her pain, I forgave them. I can't stay mad and resentful toward them, they are my nakama after all, and they have been there for me countless times in the past.

Yeah, so messed up, right? Well, just is who I am.

I was about to send some smart $$ (done purposefully) comeback at him but master spoke before I could reply.

"Listen up brats, the games are starting tomorrow. We will have two teams compete this year as well. On team A it's Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Lisanna, and Gray." Everyone cheered before they got quiet so master could continue "On team B it will be Laxus, Juvia, Gajeel, Mirajane, and Cana!" Everyone started cheering again before once again quieting down. "Now, there's most likely gonna be a preliminary event, because they have the 12:00 curfew rule this year as well. Be prepared! Now, let's head for number 1 again this year!" He screamed. I was the only one who heard him quietly tack on "Let's also find Lucy and make her see we miss her, and that we do care. Let's make her proud."

I smiled sadly at master when he turned his head towards me. He smiled back before jumping off of the table and walking towards the bar.

It was only 4:00 so we had a bit less than 8 hours to kill. I decided to go explore the city. I walked out of the Lodge, but not before putting on a baseball cap and a pair of sunglasses. I didn't want a relapse of earlier today to happen again.

I was aimlessly walking around when I randomly bumped into the trimens and Ichiya.

"Oh, hey you guys." I said casually.

"Oh, hey Gray" everyone chimed except for Ichiya who first screamed men before saying hi to me.

"What brings you out this evening?" I asked.

"Probably the same as you." said Ren. I only arch a brow as my response.

"We are looking for Lucy. She took out a dark guild all on her own and took out the master in 5 seconds flat. Since she's in a guild, and they are probably participating, then we need to know what our competition is capable of." stated Hibiki logically.

"I was searching for Lucy. I'll admit to that, but not for the same reasons as you all. Well, may as well search for her together." came my response.

They only nodded before we set out. We wasted most of the rest of the day this way, talking about random stuff for conversation, checking out the competition, and searching for Lucy and her guild. We did, of course, take a couple of breaks and get something to eat though. It was an hour before 12 when we decided to stop and head back to our own guilds.

I was a bit upset that we hadn't found Lucy, but figured that if she was really participating in the games, then she and her team mates would definitely pass the preliminary event.

With this knowledge in mind I made my way back to the Honey Bone Lodge. Everyone else was already there by the time I arrived. We made small talk until it was 12. As soon as it was Mato appeared in his usual pumpkin costume above the city.

"To all the guilds here for the Grand Magic Games, good morning, pum! In order to reduce the participating teams from113 down to eight we will now begin this year's preliminary event. You all know why we are doing this so let's get straight to the rules, pum!"

Suddenly the city shifted. Everything started to move outward in a giant circle. Once everything had moved out in to the giant circle we noticed something. Inside of the vast circle were these long poles that were anywhere from 70 to 80 feet straight up. They looked as if they had been embedded into the ground. Suddenly water started to gush into the vast expanse. Once the thing was filled we realized that the vast expanse was supposed to be a lake bed. Damn, they ended up creating their own lake. The lake had to be at least 60 feet deep based off of how much of the poles were left out of the water.

"Your job is to make it to the island in the center of the lake, pum! Once you get there you will have to find a way from the island to the arena. You must head to the island first though. There is something waiting for you there, a prize that will help you in the games, only if you find it though.

"You are allowed to use any magic that you would like during this challenge, but all five members of your team must make it to the finish line if you are to be one of the participating eight teams. Oh, and one more thing, we take no responsibility for anyone who loses their life in the event, pum!"

All of a sudden a bridge formed taking us to the edge of the lake and the poles. "Now, the Grand Magic Games preliminary event has begun pum!"

"Follow me!" I quickly screamed and started running on the bridge. I already had a plan formed on how to deal with this portion of the event.

I stopped at the edge of the manmade lake and screamed "Ice-Make: Stairs!" All of a sudden a gigantic staircase appeared before me. By now everyone had caught up to me and we ascended the stairs. When we reached the top I took a moment to see what was happening beneath us. I could see people fighting on top of the poles. Some, who could use air magic, were flying towards the island while using their magic to carry their team mates toward the island. What surprised me though was the group of 5 cloaked people jumping from pole to pole like ninjas. They were already three quarters of the way to the island, successfully leaving everyone, and I mean everyone, in the dust.

"What now, Gray?" I heard Erza yell at me.

"This" I simply stated before yelling "Ice-Make: Slide!" Suddenly a huge slide started to form in front of me. I jumped on and yelled at the others to hurry up. I jumped on and kept using my magic to form the slide as I descended toward the island. I added a couple of twists and turns because if we had just gone straight down the speed and momentum would have been too much for the others. As we all slid down the ice slide I saw us pass everyone. I suddenly saw Lyon. He had made a bridge of ice that he and his comrades were currently running on. As we passed by them he saw me and he looked like he was mentally cursing himself for not thinking of something along the lines of what I had. In order to piss him off a bit I smirked in his direction and waved to him as we quickly passed him.

We passed all of our competitors quickly and reached the island within a couple of minutes. As we reached the end of the slide everyone jumped off of my ice slide, the only difference was that while I had jumped off and ran a few steps because of the still quite fast momentum. Everyone else had to tuck and roll.

I quickly scanned my surroundings. Like any island there was sand at the edge of the island where the land met water, unless it was cliff drop off. The island was covered in trees, and at the center of it was a small mountain. I saw that there were already some sets of foot prints in the sand surrounding us. From the looks of it I deciphered that it was five different sets of prints. It was probably the people I had seen earlier.

"Good going ice princess." said Natsu with his signature grin.

"It's the Ice Prince you idiot." I said calmly and walked away from the group I was heading straight for the tree line, right in the direction of the small mountain. I quickly looked over my shoulder and called out to them "You all do realize that that was only the first half, right? We still have the other half, so let's get going." I then heard all of them jog to catch up to me.

"So what now Gray-san?" asked Wendy.

"Look for anything suspicious. They said that we could obtain prizes here that would help us in the games. Keep your eyes open." I replied softly. Everyone nodded and started looking around them while walking on.

We went on in silence for a couple of minutes when Lisanna suddenly exclaimed "Hey minna, look over there she said running towards something.

"Lisanna wait, it could be a trap!" I screamed worriedly before chasing after her with everyone hot on my heels.

I saw what she was pointing at. It was a piece of paper attached to a string that was dangling from a tree.

Lisanna ran straight up to it and untied the piece of paper from the string. She opened it and read it while the rest of us looked around for any hint of a threat. When we didn't find any we all turned to Lisanna who was staring at the sheet of paper confusedly.

"I think…that this is a prize that helps with the games."

…"What?" came Erza's confused reply.

"Just as she said, it's a prize, pum." We all quickly spun around at the sound of the new voice. We saw that it was a 3D projection of Mato. "You can use that during the games, but it's only good for one use, and it has to be used in the first 4 days of the competition. It's invalid on the last day, pum.

"Now, your task is to make it off this island and make it to the entrance of the arena. The only way to get there is with the use of magic, pum. You may want to get a move on, the other competitors will arrive shortly, and one team all ready found a prize and is heading towards the arena as we speak, come to think of it, they're almost there, pum. Good luck, pum." And with that the projection faded out.

We only looked at each other before we ran towards the mini mountain. Once we reached the base of it we started climbing, once we reached the top we looked to see how close our competition was to us. Some were already searching the island as well. We all just looked at each other before setting off.

"Animal Soul: Wings" Lisanna says, successfully turning only her arms into a pair of wings.

"Requip: Black Wing Armor" Erza requipped into the said armor, which gives her the ability to fly for a bit.

"Ice-Make: Kite" I made the kite underneath me and right before it went up into the air I grabbed Wendy and Natsu and pulled them on. Natsu immediately sunk down onto the ice kite getting motion sickness. I only shook my head at his pathetic self before flying towards the arena. Lisanna and Erza were right next to me the entire way there.

As we sped towards the arena I looked around searching for the other team that Mato had said had already found their prize ahead of us and were on their way to the arena. When I didn't see them I sighed inwardly. _Looks like we're coming in second this year for the preliminaries_,I thought to myself.

We finally reached the arena and I made the ice kite shatter into millions of pieces once we had landed. Lisanna transformed her arms back to normal, and Erza requipped back into her regular heart kreuz armor.

We then all walked up to the entrance to the arena, except for Natsu. I ended up having to carry the still sick feeling dragon slayer over my shoulder. We reached the entrance and found Mato waiting there for us.

"Wow, that was fast, pum! You're group ended up coming in first place for this year's preliminary event again, thanks to the Ice Knight here, pum!" Mato says gesturing at me.

Everyone looks happy and excited about placing first, but I was confused, and it was apparently shown thanks to my facial expression.

"Is something wrong, Gray?" asked Lisanna quickly noticing my confused look.

"Yeah," I replied to her before turning to Mato "hey Mato, when I was making the ice slide I saw a group of people that were cloaked. They were already a bit over three quarters of the way to the island, and they were moving fast. Then, when we were on the island and your projection showed up you told us that a group had reached the island, found a prize, and was already heading towards the arena, scratch that, you said that they had almost reached the arena. Where are they?"

At this Mato looked thoughtful before placing a hand on the back of his neck and saying sheepishly, "Yeah…funny thing about that is that we…don't really know."

We all just stared at him dumbly for a moment before I spoke slowly, "You don't know?"

"Yup, pum."

"How is that possible?" asked Erza.

"Well, their group has an air magic user and that air magic user is pretty strong. The air mage was able to lift all of his/her team mates and just about reach here when they all suddenly stopped. They spoke for a moment before coming to some sort of decision. Then, all of a sudden, they quickly flew somewhere else and our lacrima cameras have yet to find them, pum. We really have no clue as to where they are currently."

"That's weird." stated Natsu. We all just nodded slowly in agreement.

"Well, the other 7 teams should be arriving soon, so I suggest you go to the waiting area so that we can announce the placing of the teams in the preliminaries. That's really all I can tell you guys for now, pum." With that said he ushered us to the 1st place waiting area.

We all walked in silently. The room lacked color, its walls a stark white. There wasn't any furniture except for a couch that could fit 3 people and a love seat. We walked up to the two pieces of furniture and all sat down quietly. I was on the love seat with Lisanna next to me. Natsu and Erza were sitting on either ends of the couch with Wendy sitting in between them.

We stayed like that for a while, all of us thinking about what Mato had just told us. It just didn't add up. Why hadn't they taken first place? Where were they now? Who were they? These questions plagued my head before I thought of something.

What if one of those people had been Lucy? If that was the case, then where were she and her teammates now? What was going on?

My trail of thoughts was suddenly broken when I heard a sob off to my right. I turned my head to see Lisanna crying with her eyes shut. Her hands were covering her mouth in an attempt to stifle the sound of her crying.

We were all shocked. Why was she crying? We all stood frozen, I was the first to recover though.

"Oi, Lisanna, what's wrong?" I asked her quietly while putting an arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer to me in an attempt to comfort her.

"I c-can't do th-this g-g-gr-Gray. I-I sho-should-shouldn't be h-here!" she screamed while turning towards me and putting her arms around my neck. She then buried her head into my shoulder and continued to bawl her eyes out. Her entire body shook as her sobs racked through her.

"Lisanna, what are you talking about?" I whispered quietly to her, but everyone heard it. I now had one hand rubbing her back while the other one patted her head.

"I'm t-t-talk-talking ab-about l-lucy! It was m-my fa-faul-fault th-that sh-she end- end-ended u-up l-l-leaving! If I hadn't come back then she'd be here now and everything would be okay, but everyone was too busy hanging out with me and talking to me to notice Lucy!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She then quietly whispered in a broken voice "If I hadn't come back she would have never been hurt, she would have never left the place she considers home, she would have never had to go through all that pain. It's all my fault. If she's here then I can't face her knowing what I've done to her."

My eyes had widened, right along with everyone else's. I then pulled back from the hug and cradled her face in my hands. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her entire face was red as well, while her nose was slightly runny. Tears streamed down her face, and hey eyes were misty. I then wiped away her tears with my thumbs before touching her forehead to mine.

"Don't blame yourself for this Lisanna." I whispered quietly. "It's not your fault. Lucy understands this as well. While she was still here she and I ended up talking and hanging out a lot. Whenever we talked about how the guild was ignoring her she always defended you saying it wasn't your fault that they were all ignoring her. She would always say that she couldn't fault you for protecting you sister and trying to bring your brother to his senses. She would always tell me that it wasn't your fault that you got attacked and sucked into the anima. She never blamed you for coming back here when all the magic was sucked out of Edolas. She was glad that you were reunited with your brother and sister. She never blamed you, so don't blame yourself for any of this. Neither Lucy nor I will ever find you anything but innocent when it comes to how she was treated, so please don't blame yourself." I begged of her quietly.

She then pulled back and looked me dead in the eye. She had stopped crying, but her breathing was still irregular. "How can I not Gray?" she whispered quietly before looking down towards her hands which were clasped together in her lap. Hey eyes now covered by her hair.

"Easy," I said determinedly while ducking my head down to see her face "just think about how Lucy would feel if she found out you blamed yourself. She'd be upset with herself for making you feel like this. So, for Lucy's sake, don't blame yourself, please."

Lisanna just stared at me while tears continued to stream down her face. It took her a couple of minutes but she finally nodded.

"That's right, now stop crying. If we go out there and you look as if you've been crying, Lucy would blame herself if she saw. So, why not put a smile on that pretty face of yours. Crying doesn't suit you."

"Thanks Gray, you're an amazing friend." Lisanna said shakily while rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Not really, I just can't stand it to see one of my nakama hurt." I replied sheepishly while my hand rubbed the back of my neck.

"Hey Gray," Lissana said to me once she had calmed down. She looked me dead in the eye and had a small smile on her face. I don't know why, but I didn't like the way she was smiling. I felt as if she was going to say something that was just going to cause me to embarrass myself. "I have a question."

"Yes…" I asked suspiciously. She was planning something.

"Do you like Lucy?" She asked her smile getting bigger until she was full on grinning.

"WHAT?!" I screamed my face turning beet red. I turned my away from Lisanna only to be met with everyone's eyes observing me. All of them had the same stupid grin that Lisanna had as well.

"Well I guess we have our answer based off of how red your face is droopy eyes." Natsu said while laughing is $$ off.

"Well, that would make sense," giggled Erza "after all you were the only one to hang out with her after Lisanna came back. Wouldn't your reason behind doing that be that you like her Gray?" She asked me with a tone of voice that implied something.

"That's right Gray-san. After all, you were the one who attacked us for her. You must really like her, ne." singed Wendy happily.

I sputtered indignantly. My face had gone even redder. I must have looked like an idiot.

Everyone just laughed. I finally got angry.

"So what if I like her. It's not like I'm the only person in the world to like someone of the opposite gender!" I yelled at them. Then I got an idea.

"Besides," I said cooly while crossing my arms and planting a smirk on my face "you all have no right to talk."

The laughter died down and soon everyone was looking at me with guarded expressions.

"What do you mean by that snow cone?" Natsu asked while narrowing his eyes.

"Well, I can tell that you, flame brain, like Lisanna over here." I said pointing at her. The two mages looked at each other only to quickly look away. Both of them were turning a shade lighter than Erza's hair.

"Same goes for you Lisanna, you like ash for brains here as well." Lisanna and Natsu looked at each other again and turned an even darker shade of scarlet.

"Oh, but that's not all, after all, you like Jellal, isn't that right Erza?" I asked her gleefully. Erza's face was now the same color as her hair. She was also sputtering indignantly.

"And what about you Wendy? You like Romeo, don't you?" I smiled at her while saying it.

She let out a small eep noise and buried her red face in her hands.

I gave a deep laugh at seeing all their expressions. I continued this way for a couple of minutes before calming down.

"Now that that's all settled and done why don't we focus and make a plan for the games, ne?" I replied with the barest hint of laughter.

Everyone's blood was starting to circulate normally now and they all only nodded as their response.

"Okay," I said immediately taking charge "let's see what that prize Lisanna found was. Lisanna, if you could read what it was."

"Okay." she said pulling out the sheet of paper. She then opened it up and started reading its contents "Congratulations, you have received a prize. Your prize is the chance to enter two other members of your group in an event that your team is participating in. Be it the challenge for the day, or for the battles. Prize is invalid on the last day when every team and its members duke it out." She finished reading and looked at me.

"That can come in really handy. We need to make sure we use it for something important though. It's a damn great prize that will make all the difference if we go up against some strong people like Jura."

Everyone nodded. We were about to continue our strategy configuration when Mato came in.

"It's time to go out you guys, pum. We're about to start introducing the teams that made it into this year's games. Follow me, pum."

We all just looked at each other before getting up and following Mato to the place where we were supposed to enter from. There was a small lacrima sitting on a shelf.

"Wait here," said Mato "When you're team is about to be called you'll see that lacrima light up. Once you see it light up that's your cue to walk to the entrance, pum. Since you were the first team to pass the preliminaries you shall be called out last, pum. See you out there in a couple of minutes, pum." And with that said Mato walked off to announce the people that had passed the preliminaries, and had successfully made it into the games.

"This is going to be so fun" exclaimed Wendy.

"You can say that again Wendy" chuckled Lisanna at the little bluenette's excitement.

"We still need to stay on guard. Our competition is bound to be tough this year as well." Stated Erza calmly, but her words were undermined by the smile that graced her lips.

"I'm all fired up!" yelled Natsu, who's fist was ablaze.

"Minna," I started giving them a pep talk. "when we head out for the challenges or the battles let's make sure to lay out everything. We give it our all no matter what, even if or all is way over the top. We're proud members of Fairy Tail, so let's keep our heads held high through all of this. Let's head out there and show them what we're made of!" I screamed and everyone cheered.

It was then that we heard Mato. I gestured at everyone to quiet down so that we could hear who made it through the preliminaries.

"Thank you to all of the guilds that participated this year. Now, To announce the Teams that made it successfully through the preliminaries.

"In 8th place we have our first time competitors, not much is known about them but here they are, Elven Light, pum!" we heard a bit of clapping, but then we heard everyone in the stadium break out into conversation all at once. We couldn't understand what was going on. I turned to everyone and they were all looking at me with questioning eyes. Each of them seemed to be asking the same question: who were the team members from this guild?

I gave them a shrug in response and then went back to listening.

"Now now everyone settle down. We still have the other 7 teams to get to, pum. Now, in 7th place we have Mermaid Heel!" More cheering erupted from the crowd.

"Next, in 6th place we have Blue Pegasus, pum!" I heard many squeals and shout's of 'I love you', 'so cool', and 'you're all amazing!'

"Now, in 5th place we have Lamia Scale, pum!" More cheering was heard at this point, but then someone shouted "Why are you in 5th in the preliminaries?! Are you even trying?!" based off of the sound of the voice I could tell that it was Lamia Scales Master Ooba.

"Coming in 4th place we have the Raven Tail!" We heard a lot of booing at this. "now now everyone, the three year participation ban has been carried out. They have every right to participate now, pum." Mato stated calmly.

"Next up in 3rd place we have Fairy Tail's Team B, pum!" The booing that was heard just a moment ago was the complete opposite reaction of now. The stadium was deafening. They were all cheering at the top of their lungs.

"Settle down everyone we still have the first and second place teams left. Coming in second place, here is Sabertooth, pum!" The crowd erupted into cheers again, though not quite as loud. After the incident three years ago where they showed just how horrible they could be no one saw them in quite the same light.

It was then that lacrima lit up. We all started walking towards the entrance to the grounds of the arena. Lisanna and Wendy were on my right while Natsu and Erza were on my left. "Now, last bust never least, or in this case first, we have the three time reigning champions. Here they are everyone. We present to you Fairy Tail's Team A, pum!"

We entered into the arena and the crowd went absolutely nuts. People were shouting compliments at us from every direction. Some were even waving signs that sported the guild's crest while others simply sported signs with sayings like 'Go Fairy Tail' or 'We 3 fairies'.

I looked over at the other teams, while my teammates just basked in the glory of their cheering fans. Fairy Tail's Team B was smirking at us

The team from Lamia Scale consisted of Chelia, Jura, Toby, Yuka, and Lyon. They were all waving at me and smiling.

Next up was the team from blue Pegasus, who consisted of the trimens, Ichiya, and Jenny. Jenny was talking to Mira, Ichiya was sniffing a freaked out Erza, and the trimens were currently trying to flirt with Wendy and Lisanna.

The team from mermaid heel consisted of Kagura, Millianna, Risley, Beth, and Arania. They were just completely ignoring everyone, but you could see that both Millianna, and Kagura were looking at Erza with complete adoration.

The team from Sabertooth was currently glaring at us. Sting, Rouge, Ogra, Rufus, and Minerva were staring at my teammates with contempt. Rouge, Sting, and Ora did send small smirks my way though which I returned.

The team from Raven Tail was staring us down as well, except for one of them. Their team was made up of Flare, Obra, Nullpuding, Kurohebi, and some tall and lanky guy that I had no clue who he was. He was around Natsu's height and he was wearing a loose black tee and black jeans. He had light brown hair, green eyes, and a full bottom lip. His top lip wasn't quite full though. He was constantly looking around, as if trying to take in every last detail. He looked around the age of 17. I studied him for a moment and Flare saw what I was doing. She quickly put herself in between me and the boy, almost as if she were trying to shield him from me. I was surprised by her actions. She then looked at the boy with a loving expression. It wasn't one of those girl likes guy expressions though. It was more like a doting sister expression. She then quickly turned back to me and sent Icy daggers at me with her eyes. I quickly turned away and looked at the last team.

What I saw shocked me thoroughly.

It was the five cloaked figures that I had seen far ahead of us in the preliminaries. There were two figures that looked around Wendy's height. Next there were three figures that were all around the same height. Those three were a bit shorter than Erza. Other than their heights I couldn't make out a single detail about them. Their faces were completely covered and you couldn't even tell their stature underneath the cloaks. Even their hair was hidden.

I looked at my teammates who were all staring at the members from Elven Light as well. We knew they were fast, but we knew nothing else at all except that one of them could use air magic.

Looks like we were going to have to stay on guard for this year's games.

**Yes, finally finished! Sorry for the long wait. I know this chapter seems like a bunch of useless fluff, but believe me on this. I have dropped many pieces of information in this chapter that is going to be called upon in later chapters. Sorry for the long wait you guys. This flu season coupled with the mountain of work I get from school has not been easy on me. I hardly got enough time to type this chapter. Well, nothing much I can do about it. I will try to get the next chapter out by this weekend, but no promises.**

**Now, thank you to all of those that fav'd, followed, reviewed, or just plain old read my story.**

**leoslady4ever: I can't help but worry. I feel like a failure. If it weren't for you guys I probably would discontinue this. I have zero self confidence. I love that he let the others beat them as well. I love the fact that he says it so calmly.**

**Evil-Kitty-Kat-666: Seriously? I thought it was horrible. Oh, when they meet her it is going to be very emotional, and sad. At least I think it will be. I got sick three different times, but now I'm okay. Thanks for the compliment!**

**fairytaillover416: Well it's the truth! Thank you for making me not feel self conscious about my YAYing. When they meet her it will hopefully be very emotional. Well, that's nice to know. I usually don't curse unless I feel that it adds emotion to the scene in the story. I still feel the need to explain my shortcomings. Why shouldn't I thank you? You leave me reviews even though you don't have to. Not everyone does that. Yet you do, so you deserved to be thanked. Thank you for all the nice compliments! Whenever I feel bad about my story your and everyone else's reviews really cheer me up! I'm not really all that great, but I still thank you for making me feel like I should be proud of my writing. No need to thank me at all. The truth is you are a very nice and very special person, so no need to thank me for just telling you how you already are! I will always reply, and until everyone that reviews tells me to give up on this story then I won't. No need to thank me. Thanks for always reviewing!**

**Bee: Is it really?! Here is the next chapter.**

**rouges luv: Thank you for the compliment about the story. Name changed… alright. Now I know it's you.**

**graylu rocks101: ****Because school gives me a mountain of homework and I got sick. Here's the chapter.**

**Guest: I think that's why I chose it. I like to try and create my own original things out of stuff that's pretty common. Thanks for the compliments! (I feel like I repeat this a lot) I'm glad you like it. You can sign in that way if you want to. It's really your choice.**

**Bee: Thank you. Here it is!**

**gralu4ever: Thanks! Gralu FTW!**

**Bee: Here it is. Sorry it took so long. Already working on the next chapter. Thank you for that! I'm happy that my story is loved by you!**

**Bee: Thanks! Here it is. Fangirl screaming is fun. I see you like to review, thank you for that!**

**Azuky Is Who I Am: Is it really? That's good to know. I'm a Madame in case you wanted to know. I'm no genius. Gray beating up people for the sake of those he cares for is awesome!**

**Once again, to all of you who fav'd, followed, reviewed, or just plain old read my story I thank you!**

**Please review! It makes me happy to know what you guys think about my story.**

**Peace out guys!**

**a random fairy out!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the OCs and this fanfictions's story line. All rights go to Hiro Mashima.

Gray's POV

It seems that my team wasn't the only one staring at the members of Elven Light. Every team—once they finished with their hellos and such—seemed to be out right staring at this year's new participants. Come to look at it, the whole stadium was staring at the team from Elven Light.

They all just stood there though, seemingly unaware of the stares, and now whispers, that they were receiving. They just stood there in their different colored cloaks and seemed to just wait their silently.

The two little mages in front of the three bigger ones could only be kids. One was wearing a light green cloak while the other wore a dark green one. Behind them were the bigger mages that I could only assume were around our age. One wore a bright yellow cloak. The one next to the bright yellow one was a person that wore a deep sky blue colored cloak. The last person was dressed in a cloak that was a venetian red. Other then the colors and the different sizes, the cloaks were the exact same. They completely hid the faces of those wearing them and they covered the entire body except for slightly above the ankles. Most likely so they wouldn't trip over the cloaks.

It was then that the kid in the dark green spoke.

"Hey, can I participate in the game for today? Please?" came a teenage girls sounding voice from underneath the dark green cloak.

_Ah, _I thought to myself, _she's a girl. That's a good piece of information to know._

The girl was facing her three elder comrades as she spoke. Her hands then appeared from under her cloak and clasped together in a pleading gesture. Her fingers were of a medium size, but they were slender. Her hands were rather small and dainty.

When she moved I was able to catch sight of her outfit. She was wearing a pair of denim shorts that went up to mid thigh, with frayed ends. She was wearing a dark green tank top as well.

"I'm not sure about that Luc. (Pronounced luck)" Came a deep youthful, yet manly, voice from behind the red cloak. "What do you think Sin?" The figure in the red cloak asked while turning towards the figure dressed in yellow.

_So now I know that there is a guy probably around our age behind that cloak._

"I'm not sure either Lane. What do you think about your twin sister going in on the first day Zack?" asked the figure in yellow. It was a woman's voice that spoke. Her words were directed to the figure in light green.

_So the ones in green are twins? They may make good partners for the tag battle on the 4__th__ day. I need to watch them during these games if that's the case._

"Well, we wouldn't be here if we weren't ready to participate and fight, now isn't that right Sin? However, I think that it would be smartest to go with whatever Night suggests. So, Night, what's your opinion on Luc here going in first today?" It was a teenage boy's voice that came from beneath the light green cloak.

All of a sudden they all turned towards the figure clad in the deep sky blue cloak. It was then that the little girl, Luc, spoke again.

"Can I please Night?"

This person, Night, walked up to the little girl and bent down before whispering something in the little girl's ear. When she pulled back the girl only nodded in response to the bigger figure. Night then got up and walked to their teams waiting area for the games.

"What did she say?" asked Lane.

_Ah, so they have two women, one man, one teenage girl, and one teenage boy on their team. Let's see what they're capable of._

"She said that if that one person was participating then someone else would go, but if they weren't then I could go today." replied Luc.

"Well, that is probably the smartest thing to do in this situation." said Sin who was now walking towards the Elven waiting sitting area as well.

"I agree. None of us had even taken that into consideration. Good on Night for not overlooking key details." said Zack before they all followed Sin towards their waiting area.

"Yeah, that's why we all adore her. She's saved are skins how many times now?" asked Luc.

'Too many to damn count." Replied Lane before they all went quiet and just walked over to where Night was.

It was then that I looked at my teammates. They were all staring at me with the same questioning glance. Who were these people and what could they do, and more importantly who was that person that they were not going to allow that Luc girl to face? Well, only one way to find out. We were going to have to watch them in the games to find out.

It was then that we realized most of the stadium had fallen deathly silent. It looked like everyone was interested in this year's new participants.

After a couple of minutes we heard Chapati Lola and Yajima-san welcome everyone to this year's games. They then thanked all the participants that entered and congratulated the eight teams that had made it past this year's preliminaries and into the games. After all that they asked kindly if the participating teams would go to their separate areas that they would wait at while someone from their team participated in that days challenge or round.

Once we were all settled in our separate waiting areas we waited for our next set of directions.

It was then that Chapati Lola and Yajima-san said that we should all choose one participant from each team to send out for today's challenge.

"Well, based off of those Elven Light people I really have no clue who to send out for today's challenge. Let's see who else is entering and then base our decision off the other competitors." I explained to my team. They all just nodded a response before turning to watch our competition.

We watched as each team sent out a member. Ren went out for Blue Pegasus while Rufus was sent out from Sabertooth. That woman Arania was sent out for Mermaid heel while Chelia was sent out for Lamia Scale. From Raven Tail that Kurohebi guy was sent out. Cana was the one that was sent out from FT's team B. It seems as if the Elven Light mages wouldn't send out there participating mage until we sent out ours. It seems they wanted to see who they were going to deal with before sending anyone out, and that was fine with me.

I then heard a voice come from behind me. "Gray-san, I wish to participate!" I turned to see Wendy looking up at me with a determined fire in her eyes that booked no room for argument.

Seeing her determined face I let out a sigh and nodded my approval. As soon as I nodded she brightened and quickly hugged me before running out to the center of the arena where all the other competitors were.

I looked over at the group from Elven Light. Luc was facing Night and only got a barest hint of a nod before jumping for joy and hugging Night. Luc then sprinted the entire way towards the center of the arena. Once she reached everyone else Mato started to speak.

"Today's challenge is called Air Raid." As he said that these huge disk like platforms lifted off of the floor of the stadium up into the air, stopping at random heights.

_An air challenge huh? Wendy was the best choice for this without a doubt._

"You will be fighting on these platforms. If you get knocked off and don't land on another one and end up hitting the ground/or if you are unable to continue to fight then you're out. Any questions, pum?" When no one asked anything he said that the match would now begin.

Suddenly all the contenders for this round were lifted up into the air on their own little platforms that they hadn't known that they were standing on. They were lifted to various heights, as soon as the last person was in place a gong sounded and they were off.

Arania was the first to move. She shot out two webs that hit the bottom of two different platforms. She then leaned back and pulled with all her might before turning limp. As soon as the webs were met with no resistance she was sling shot upwards and landed on one of the higher platforms. She then quickly ran to the edge of her platform and started shooting webs at everyone.

Her first couple of shots were aimed at Chelia, Wendy, and Ren. My guess is that she wanted to take out the people that could use air magic first because they had the advantage in this challenge.

Wendy, Chelia, and Ren all successfully dodged her attacks. Ren was using his air magic to help himself fly as was Chelia. Wendy on the other hand was jumping from platform to platform as not to wear out her magic power. Suddenly the onslaught stopped.

When I looked back up at where Arania was standing I saw that she wasn't alone. She was currently facing off with Kurohebi. He was using his mimic magic to copy what Arania was doing. They were currently shooting webs at each other and dodging one another's attacks. It was then that Arania successfully hit Kurohebi in the face with one of her webs. Kurohebi stumbled backwards and tumbled right over the edge of the platform.

Everyone gasped. Kurohebi had missed all the platforms and was currently hurdling towards the ground at a velocity that was surely going to kill him.

We watched in horror as he was about to hit the ground, but when he did he suddenly sprang up high after hitting the ground and bouncing a little we were all shocked. He was now sitting up and looking at the ground in confusion as we all stared wide eyed at him. How did he survive?

It was then that Kurohebi stood up and started jumping. It was then that we noticed he was actually jumping on a trampoline. He stopped jumping and looked up at the platforms before shrugging and walking back to where his teammates were waiting for him. After breathing a sigh of relief I looked back up towards everyone.

It seemed that they were breathing the same sigh of relief that everyone else was. Suddenly Ren was thrown back on to a different platform. We all looked up to see Rufus standing there with his hand out aimed at where Ren had just been standing.

Ren got mad and suddenly used his air powers against Rufus. Ren used his magic to turn the air that he sent towards Rufus into cutting blades. Rufus then used his memory Magic to create a shield of ice that looked exactly like what I usually create.

It was then that Rufus was hit in the back by one of Cana's cards. The card exploded as soon as it hit him. The explosion sent him right off the edge of his platform. He wasn't able to land on any other platforms and landed on the trampoline bellow. He looked up in astonishment before getting angry and stomping off back to where his teammates stood.

Arania soon met the same fate as Rufus thanks to another one of Cana's exploding cards. Arania just laughed it off and jogged back towards her teammates. It was suddenly down to just five contestants.

It was then that I realized that I hadn't seen the participant from Elven Light. I searched the platforms for her and found her on the highest platform. What shocked me was that she was just sitting on the edge of the platform with her legs dangling off its side. She was just watching the competition! She wasn't doing anything! I'm not sure why, but that really pissed me off.

"Hey Wendy, above you, on the highest platform!" I yelled at her.

I saw Wendy look confused before looking up to see Luc. As soon as she looked up her eyes went wide and she got upset. I totally understood the feeling. It wasn't right that this girl just stood there while everyone picked everyone else off one by one.

Wendy suddenly used Vernier on herself. She then flew up to where Luc was and attempted to use her sky dragon's talons attack on Luc. Luc just went into a backwards handstand before using her arms as a spring to launch herself into the air. She then flipped in mid air and landed in a crouch a couple of feet away from where Wendy now stood on the edge of the platform.

"How dare you just sit there and wait for us to all be tired from fighting before swooping in an attempting to beat us!" shouted Wendy.

"I have been sitting here waiting for one of you to notice me, not my fault you're all oblivious." Luc calmly replied.

"Oh, don't give me that." Wendy yelled before attempting to tackle Luc. Luc just cart wheeled to the side.

"If you really want to fight me then why not do it in front of the others." Luc said while walking backwards and stopping right at the edge.

Wendy's eyes had gone wide at what the girl was doing as had mine. Everyone else had a questioning look.

"You…you aren't really going to st—" Wendy was cut off when the girl did what we thought she was going to do.

She leaned back and went toppling over the edge.

Wendy screamed and then ran to the edge of the platform only to see Luc falling downwards.

It was then that I noticed that Luc was falling at an angle. When I looked at where she was going to land I saw that it was a platform that was straight in the middle of the arena.

Luc then flipped in mid air again by swinging her legs and landed in a crouch on the platform. She then slowly stood up and yelled "You want to fight, well then let's all fight! Four against one. Let's see just what you're capable of exactly!"

It was Ren who answered first. He had jumped to a platform that was right across from where Luc was standing. "Four against one doesn't seem all that fair, not that I care or anything."

"Oh, it is unfair, for all of you that is. You see, I was trained by Night, and she's the best fighter ever. Let's see what you got." She replied.

"If that's how you want it kid then so be it." Replied Cana who had jumped to the same platform as Ren.

"I don't think there's any love in a fight of four against one, but if you insist I will gladly fight said Chelia who had jumped from a higher platform to the one the Ren, and Cana were on.

"You chose to stay hidden while the rest of us were fighting. That isn't acceptable." Wendy said as she used her magic to help herself float down to the platform that the others were standing on.

"Let's see just what you all can do." Luc replied calmly while just standing there.

It was quiet in the arena for a bit. It seemed as if everyone was holding their breaths, as none of the competitors moved. Each waiting for the other to make the first move.

It was Wendy that broke the stare off. She sent her sky dragon's roar straight at Luc who just stood there. Chelia added her sky god's bellow to it. Cana threw a card at Luc. The card caused a tornado to appear that went straight at the poor kid. Ren used his air magic to make these air blades that added to the onslaught against Luc.

As soon as they stopped attacking they all quickly turned their backs on the girl. They all got prepared to face off against each other before they all heard something that froze them in place.

"Is that seriously the best that you all can do?" came a voice from where the attacks had just hit.

Wind was still swirling around. We couldn't see anything, but then the winds died down and the scene before us cleared up.

Standing there was a girl with a heart shaped face. She had sky blue eyes that were now trained on the people in front of her. Her strawberry blonde hair had come partially undone from a ponytail revealing that her hair went down to right about mid shoulder. Around her neck rested a white heart shaped necklace that had a black star engraved on it. When you looked closely at it though you saw that there was a tiny hinge on one end though, making it a locket. She had a dainty hand resting on her hip and she was looking at everyone as if she was disappointed with their skills. Her dark green cloak was now torn to shreds and was currently falling off of her. With one swift move she discarded the now destroyed article of clothing to the floor. The most shocking part about her appearance? She was completely unharmed.

Her expression then turned thoughtful. "You know, it may not be that your attacks were weak, it could just be that I'm capable of not being affected by it thanks to all the training I did with Night. Yeah, that's probably it. After all, her training was brutal, but now I'm pretty thankful that she pushed us that hard. Without it that may have done a lot of damage. I should thank her when this is over."

The entire stadium was silent. No one moved or spoke. Everyone was on the edge of their seats waiting to see what would happen.

"How?" a quiet whisper broke the silence, but the voice was still able to be heard clearly. It was Chelia that had spoken.

Luc looked over at her. "What do you mean how?" she asked in a tone that said she was offended by the question.

"How? HOW THE HECK ARE YOU STILL STANDING? HOW ARE YOU COMPLETELY UNAFFECTED BY OUR ATTACKS? HOW CAN YOU NOT EVEN BE INJURED ONE LITTLE BIT?" Chelia screamed at Luc.

Luc just looked amusedly at the unnerved group in front of her. All of a sudden the air in the stadium shifted.

All of the air in the stadium started to move around in a giant circle. My eyes had gone wide. I was feeling this immense amount of magical power, and it was coming straight from Luc.

I looked over at her teammates. They all looked completely at ease, but it was hard to tell with them still wrapped in the cloaks. They were all leaning forward though, probably interested in what their teammate was about to do. I looked back towards the arena. What I saw made my eyes go even wider.

There was wind swirling all around Luc. Her clothes and hair billowed in the wind along with everyone else's. She was currently in the middle of what were now becoming gale force winds. She just stood there smiling this sweet and innocent smile as Wendy, Chelia, Ren, and Cana had to crouch down so as not to be thrown off.

"You asked how it was that I could be entirely unaffected by your attacks? Well, here's your answer. I use air/wind magic as well. When you attacked me I used your own magic to do on a smaller scale what I am doing now. Your attacks never hit me to begin with. Now, since we are currently in a competition I should probably start taking this seriously so that I can help my guild get first place. Get ready," Luc was now leaning backwards with her arms spread out wide and up in the air "because here I come!"

With that Luc quickly did a little twirl while swinging her arms up and around. As she twirled the gale force winds all moved with Luc's movements. When she swung her arms up and around the winds went straight at everyone. Ren and Chelia were thrown straight into the air, with Chelia shrieking as soon as the force of the attack hit her, and Ren screaming out in pain.

They were sent over the edge of the platform and were hurtling towards the ground at a fast rate. Even if it was a trampoline they were going to be seriously injured. It was then that around a quarter of the way down there speed lessened. When they were halfway to the ground they stopped completely. Everyone was confused until they saw Luc with her hands out and open with her palms facing up. She then put her arms to her side but kept her eyes on Chelia and Ren. Everyone was still a bit confused until the felt a soft breeze and saw Ren and Chelia slowly float—for that is all it could be called—down to the ground, with Ren being set down first and then Chelia.

Ren and Chelia both looked dazed and a little out of it. When they tried to stand they both stumbled and fell back to the floor. Both decided then that it would be easier to stay where they are and wait till the end of the game.

Luc, once seeing that they were safe on the ground, turned back to face Cana and Wendy who were both looking at her confusedly.

"What?" Luc asked as she arched a single brow. "It's not like I want them seriously injured. Sure, I may be strong and seem a bit scary when I use my powers, but I'm not some monster. Night taught me better than that." She finished while crossing her arms over her chest.

Cana and Wendy both just kept staring at her. It was then that Luc sighed and shook her head.

"You know, if you're both just going to stand there and stare at me I'm going to take the opportunity to attack, right?" she then spread her arms out wide and the wind picked up again. This time, however, the winds went straight towards Luc and wrapped themselves around Luc's outstretched arms.

Cana and Wendy, finally seeming to process what Luc said and was currently doing, got ready to attack as well.

Wendy was doing the same thing as Luc while Cana pulled out more cards. It was then that all three went at each other.

Wendy had clapped her hands together sending the wind she had gathered around her straight at Luc. Cana, on the other hand had thrown her cards at Luc and suddenly lightning struck down. Luc only stood there. When Wendy's attack came at her she somehow stopped the wind and had it absorbed into her own attack. When Cana's lightning came down we were all blinded for a second. When we could see again we all saw that Luc wasn't there. We found her above both Cana and Wendy, attacking them from above. It seemed that Luc had launched herself off of the platform a second before the lightning was able to strike her. She then used her magic to give her an extra boost when she jumped so that she would be right over Cana's and Wendy's heads.

Luc landed right in between them and spun around while flinging her arms out. The wind that surrounded her arms detached itself from her and went hurdling straight at the two, hitting Wendy in the stomach and Cana in the back. Cana and Wendy both went hurdling off the edge. Cana landed on the trampoline below and was met with Chelia and Ren staring at her. Cana just looked at them both before looking up at the rest of Luc's teammates.

The Elven Light participants all simply stood there looking at the scene unfold in front of them. They all seemed so completely at ease. It was then that we all noticed that the round wasn't over. Wendy hadn't hit the ground.

We all looked back up to see Wendy about halfway to the ground using her magic to make herself float up in mid air. Wendy then looked back up at the platform witch Luc was gazing over. It seemed like Wendy was about to use her magic to send herself shooting back up at the platform but she didn't get the chance to. Luc, who was peering over the edge of the platform at Wendy, smirked down at her before simply stepping off over the edge of the platform. Luc then used her magic to stop in mid air about ten feet away from Wendy. Wendy and Luc now both standing on air.

"You know," started Luc "You're pretty strong."

Wendy looked taken aback at this. She then collected herself and replied "So are you, but since you are this strong, why didn't you start fighting with everyone right away?"

Luc just simply stared at her before calmly replying "The reason I didn't start fighting is because I don't like fighting anyone more than is necessary." Her tone and attitude suddenly changed. "My family and I aren't monsters that enjoy hurting people for fun." She said angrily and determinedly.

Everyone in the stadium looked shocked at this, myself included.

"What do you mean?" asked Wendy.

Luc looked shocked at what she had said. She then started flailing her arms around while speaking. "Oh, it's nothing, nothing at all. Come to think of it I'm just rambling, and shouldn't we get back to the completion?"

Wendy just kept looking at Luc along with the rest of the stadium.

"Um, since you're not moving I'm going to go again." Luc said. All of a sudden Luc started running on air towards Wendy, and before we all knew it Luc was right in front of Wendy.

Wendy had no time to react and forgot that she was using her magic to float in midair. Luc, who was now in front of Wendy didn't do anything except say one word.

"Boo"

Wendy freaked out and forgetting that she was in midair attempted to use **all** of her magic to defend herself. Wendy then fell the rest of the way to the ground and landed on the trampoline.

"Wow, after an amazing match Luc wins without attacking at all. It's Elven Light's win." Stated Chapati Lola. "Eleven Light receives ten points. Fairy Tail's Team A receives eight points. Fairy Tail's Team B receives 6 points. Lamia Scale receives four points. Blue Pegasus receives 3 points. Mermaid Heel receives two points. Sabertooth receives one point, and Raven Tail receives nothing."

I was extremely proud of Wendy. She had grown so much in these last few years. She even did a great job in today's competition. She gave it her all and I couldn't have asked for anything more. I was about to run up to Wendy when I saw something that froze me in place.

Wendy was currently being congratulated by Ren and Cana, while being hugged by Chelia. That wasn't what froze me in place. Luc was currently staring at the entire group on the ground while slowly floating her way down to them. When she touched down on the ground a few feet away from all of them she was met with glares.

"What do you want?" asked Cana.

"Are you all okay?" Luc asked shyly.

"What?" asked everyone dumbly.

Luc just sighed before continuing. "Are any of you hurt?"

She was only met with silence.

Luc just sighed again before waving her hand out at the group. Suddenly Ren, Chelia, Cana, and Wendy all had this greenish blue light surround them. All four stiffened and I was about to run out and attack Luc for hurting my nakama when I heard them all let out a breath of relief.

I looked at the four of them to see that any injuries that they had were all disappearing and they all seemed to have relaxed. After a couple of minutes the light faded and the four stood up completely unharmed and energized.

Wendy then looked over at Luc who was now standing there looking away from the group. Wendy asked Luc a question. "Why did you heal us?"

Luc looked over at her and with a calm expression upon her face said "I healed you because I don't like it when people are hurt." Then, without another word, Luc walked off back to her own group.

It was then that I chose to go up to Wendy and congratulate her.

"Great job Wendy." I told her as I helped her up.

"Oh, I didn't do all that great Gray-san."

We started walking back towards the rest of our group while talking about her performance. We were both basically trying to kill some time before the battle portion was supposed to start.

After 15 minutes Mato told us today's matchups.

Today it was going to be Raven Tail's Flare vs. Lamia Scale's Yuka, Fairy Tail's Team A's Natsu vs. Mermaid Heels Risley, Blue Pegasus's Eve vs. Sabetooth's Minerva, and Fairy Tail's Tam B's Mirajane vs. Elven Light's Zack.

Yuka and Flare went out there and started to fight. I pretty much zoned out during their match and only tuned back in when I found out that Yuka had one.

Next up was Natsu fighting Risley. I pretty much tuned out on that fight to till the end when Natsu won.

The next match was Minerva against Eve. I didn't even need to pay attention to know that that she demon Minerva was going to win. After their match ended, with Minerva winning, it was time for Mira to go up against Zack.

Both competitors walked out and waited for the bell to sound. Zack just waited patiently standing in his light green cloak while Mira just smiled at the cloaked boy.

It was then that the bell sounded. Even though the match had started now though, neither one made an attempt to make the first move. After a couple of seconds of awkward silence Mira spoke.

"You know, aren't you and your sister a little young to be participating in this?"

"Not really." Replied Zack in a bored tone. "We're the same age as your guild member Wendy, and we've both trained with Night. We can handle ourselves just fine."

"Is that so, then I hope you won't mind my going serious as a precaution after your sisters display of strength, would you?"

"Oh, that's fine by me. If that's the case then I don't have to hold back, but if you are going to get serious I suggest you use the form that can best handle water magic."

"Oh, so while your sister uses air/and wind you use water?"

"Not just water, but it's other forms as well, such as ice, steam, and fog."

"Well, if that's the case I guess I should use _that_ form specifically, as long as it's okay with master."

Mira then looked up to the stands to see what gramps would say to her using that form.

Gramps' face was drained of all color and his eyes seemed to have gone wide. I really thought he was going to say no but he shocked me when he nodded his head yes. Damn, if Gramps is letting her use that form then he must think highly of this kid's magical power and strength.

I then looked back at Mira whose face had gone stoic. She simply nodded before turning back towards Zack.

Mira then used her magic to transform into Satan Soul: Halphas.

"I hope you're prepared Zack, after all, this is my strongest form." (I am assuming this. In the manga it says that Satan Soul: Stiri is her strongest form, but I believe that it is the strongest form that she is _allowed _to use. In the anime it says that master Makarov banned her from using this form because of its destructive power. I'm literally taking a guess here when I say that Satan Soul: Halphas is her strongest form.)

"Good, I don't have to keep my strength in check to the extent I usually do. Mind you, I'll still hold back to an extent so I don't hurt you more than I need to."

"I'd honestly like to see you attempt to hurt me Zack." smiled Mira at him.

"Is that a challenge the great demon Mirajane?" he asked with a hint of humor in his voice.

"I do believe it is Zack." said Mira getting ready for him to attack.

"Okay then Mira, don't say I didn't warn you though." he said back cheerfully.

"I won't." replied Mira.

"Okay then, here I come!" All of a sudden he stuck his arms out with his hands open. He then moved so he was standing sideways. As he did this he clenched his fists. Suddenly all these water droplets appeared all around the arena. It was then that I realized the water droplets didn't suddenly appear. What Zack had done was he condensed the moisture in the air.

Zack then suddenly brought his arms in and all of the droplets of water in the arena suddenly shot towards Zack. Zack then slowly relaxed into a standing positioned as all of the water spiraled around him, almost like those ribbons that are attached to those sticks that when you twirl the right way will twirl in a spiral around your body. Zack then raised his hand up and the water slowly took the shape of a giant wolf.

Mira's eyes, as well as everyone else's most likely, had turned into saucers. Suddenly Zack threw his hand out and the giant liquid beast went sprinting towards Mira.

Mira suddenly threw out her hand and screamed "Cosmic Beam!"

A huge beam of cosmic Energy suddenly shot out of Mira's hand straight at the water wolf and, behind it, at Zack.

The giant wolf completely dodged the attack by suddenly breaking off and creating tens of smaller water wolves. The wolves all stopped and just turned their heads to look back at the dust cloud that had been kicked up thanks to Mira's attack. What we saw when the dust settled shocked us thoroughly.

Zack had managed to save himself from Mira's attack by creating a spherical shield of water that surrounded him completely. Zack suddenly dropped the water shield and just stared at Mira. The water wolves then all turned to look back at Mira before all charging her at once.

Mira suddenly started blasting the wolves one by one, but each time she blasted one it would just reassemble itself. It was then that Mira flung out her hands and started spinning around with outstretched hands. All of a sudden the water wolves started losing their shape and the water started swirling around Mira.

_Of course, _I thought, _Mira can use water magic to some extent. It was how she was able to lift up the water from the river back when she was fighting Freed before the Fantasia more than three, I mean ten years ago. Before the seven year skip. It may use up quite a bit of her magic power, but she is using Satan Soul: Halphas so it's not that bad._

Mira then flung all the water back at Zack, who was probably surprised and unprepared for this seeing as he lifted his arms to defend himself and actually took a step back.

The force of Mira's attack hit Zack head on. When Mira stopped flinging water at Zack we found him standing there drenched and looking bored. We could tell that he had a bored expression because it seems the cloak that he had been wearing had been destroyed in the attack.

Zack looked like his sister in the sense that they were both had the same color hair but his hair was short and messy. He looked entirely like his sister except that he had a pretty good build from what I was able to tell. He was wearing a simple skin tight fitting tee that was the same shade of light green as his cloak. You could see that the kid was ripped underneath the shirt, with his own solid six pack. He was wearing a well fitting pair of worn jeans as well. Around his neck was a black heart shaped necklace with a white star engraved on it. A locket that was similar to his twin sisters. The only real difference, besides the twin's physique, was that while Luc had sky blue eyes Zack had forest green eyes.

"What's up with you all destroying our cloaks?" he calmly asked.

Mira was just standing their staring at Zack dumbly. Besides his being completely soaked he was completely unharmed.

"Oh don't give me that look. I'm a water mage. Did you really expect a water attack to do that much damage?" he asked sincerely.

Mira just kept staring at Zack.

"Oh, don't look at me like I'm some kind of monster. I haven't even hurt you. Just because I'm strong doesn't make me some damn menace to society!" He exclaimed angrily. As soon as the words were out of his mouth he looked as if he wanted to take them back.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Mira snapped out of it. "What do you mean by that Zack?" she asked into the silence.

"None of your business." He quietly retorted.

"You're sister said something that was vaguely along the same lines of what you just said. What are you both talking about?"

Zack looked down at his feet before turning his head and looking at his sister.

Luc looked devoid of all emotion. It was then that Night came up beside her and put a hand on her head. Luc looked at Night and after a moment of silence Luc sighed and hugged Night. Luc then turned back towards her brother and with determined eyes nodded at him. She then gave him a reassuring smile. Night then faced out and gave Zack a thumbs up as well.

Zack seeing their responses smiled back at them before turning back towards Mira, who had a confused look. As soon as Zack saw Mira's expression the smile he had fell of of his face and his expression turned grim.

Zack only sighed before he started to speak. "You see, the thing that my sister and I are talking about is something we were forced to deal with in the past. I guess I'll start from the beginning.

"My sister and I come from a village that is east to the country of Fiore. Around 200 years ago our village had mages and non mages living harmoniously together. One day a traveler came to our village and was found out was a mage as well. He stayed for a while in the village, but he would only talk to the mages, and when he did talk to the non mages he acted as if he was superior to them. Long story short this man somehow managed to convince most of the village mages that they were better than non mages and that non mages were beneath them and should be enslaved to mages. The non mages of the village didn't agree with this as you can most likely imagine. As tensions rose between the two groups violence broke out. In the end a lot of blood was shed on both sides. In the end the non mages won due to the fact that they outnumbered the number of mages. It was then decreed by the village head that all mages to ever set foot in the village should be killed, for the mages, if given the chance, would try to enslave the non mages."

As Zack kept speaking I could already tell where this was heading. I could feel my heart breaking for these poor kids. Idiots in society were dangerous, especially when there was fear involved in the equation.

"You see not all the mages that existed during this horrible event believed in what the newcomer was saying. When tensions started to rise some of the village mages stopped using their powers all together and went into hiding. When the village head decreed that all mages be killed these people decided that in order to keep themselves and their families safe that they would never use their powers in front of non mages. This presented a problem in itself. Children with powers had to be trained so they wouldn't accidently show someone their powers that they had no control over, so in the middle of the night parents would take their children miles away from the village and train them in how to use their powers. It wasn't long before parents of mages were able to recognize other parents with mages as children. These parents decided it would be best if their children were to train together. Needless to say many of these children became very close to one another.

"You see this had been going on for over 200 years with only a few incidents of the families being found out. Needless to say these families were killed. Over time the village grew and actually evolved into a town. Enter my family and friends. Our family is obviously full of mages, so we were forced to endure all this secrecy and sneaking around without any choice. Our family became part of the secret mage community and we created many strong bonds of friendship. Two years ago though we were all found out. One of the village children hated how close our friendships with each other were. We always stayed together because we could all relate what each was going through so we tended to stick together. Said child found out that some people from the village were sneaking off into the forest in the middle of the night. The said kid decided to follow and saw all of us using our magic. Thanks to the fear instilled in everyone about evil mages from a young age the little boy ran straight back to the town and told the town's people and the village head. When we all returned we were met with the town's folks and the town's head. He demanded to know what we were doing. We all knew that we had been found out. We all ran straight to the only building that could fit our entire group. We all ran into the town's council building.

"For two days we were stuck inside the building. The adults and older teens would keep putting up barriers while us younger teens guarded and kept the little kids calm. The people of the town kept attacking the barriers though, and we were horribly outnumbered. Finally the town's folk got past our defenses, and instead of coming inside the building decided to put the whole building aflame so that he could all be burned alive. The fire mages kept redirecting the flames or simply snuffing them out while the water mages kept attempting to put out the fires. The air/wind mages tried to get the oxygen away from the fire and the earth mages tried to help snuff out the flames as well, but we were all tired. We were literally going to be set ablaze and left to burn.

"We fended it off as long as we could, but we all ran out of magical power. The entire building was now on fire and everything around us was burning. I remember it being so damn hot. We all suddenly heard a cracking noise. We all looked up to see a burning beam coming down right on our heads. I remember grabbing my sister and shielding her beneath and waiting for the impact, but it never came. Suddenly all the heat vanished as well and I felt a cool breeze as well.

"I opened my eyes and before me stood Night. She is the only reason all of us were able to survive that night. Around us we saw this huge shield of water. The building was still burning, but we were protected. Night then lifted her hands and suddenly the fire all congregated into this giant flaming mass. Night then spun her hand in a tiny circle and all of the air that caused the fire to burn disappeared. The fire immediately snuffed itself out. We weren't out of danger yet though. The buildings structure had been compromised and was most likely going to come down on us. Night then used air magic to create this air shield. She somehow also managed to use her air magic to lift us all up and exit through the roof of the building which had partially collapsed in.

"We all finally got out and when we were back on the ground I remember my parents grabbing me and my sister and crushing us into a hug while crying. We hugged back and cried as well only to have our nice moment interrupted by the angry shouts of the town's people.

"They were all about to come and attack us when Night created another air shield. It was then that the town's head came forward and started screaming at us about how we all deserved to die and how we were demons.

"It was then that Night started screaming right back at him about how he was actually the demon for hurting people that had done nothing wrong The head of the town then yelled at her about how all mages were the same and would try to rule over non mages if given the chance. Night curtly responded to his accusations by pointing out that not all mages are bad the same was not all non mages are good. She just kept yelling at him about how he could hurt someone for being born the way they are, which they have no choice over. She then started arguing with him on the basis of what we had done. Since we had done nothing against the town's people at all Night got angry. She screamed at the town's folk on how they were so quick to judge someone without knowing anything about the situation. After hours of arguing Night finally got through to the people and they saw the errors of their ways.

"She then came up to each of us and healed us individually. Afterwards she asked us what we would each be doing from here on out. Everyone gave different answers, but we all had one thing in common. None of us wanted to stay in the town. Night then came up to my family and I and she started to heal us. She then asked us what we were going to do and I was the one to respond with 'no idea'. It was my sister who asked her what she does. Night replied that she was part of a guild. My sister then asked if she could join the guild along with the rest of our family. She also asked Night if she would train her. I asked her if she would train me as well, and she agreed. She then brought us back to Elven Light and we've been there ever since.

"You see, just because we're strong, or the fact that we are mages, it doesn't automatically make us bad people. We shouldn't be judged on the actions of others. My sister and I are our own people that make our own choices. We're not killers, and we aren't horrible to others, and that's that." Zack finally finished.

My heart has officially broken. No one deserves that. I looked around to see many people with clenched fists and others with tears streaming down their faces. I turned my eyes to Luc who was holding on to the railing in a death grip. Night then came up from behind her and hugged her. Luc turned her head and relaxed before grinning at Night. My eyes then went back to the arena.

"I'm so sorry you had to deal with that Zack." Mira said to him sadly.

"I don't it." Zack replied softly. All of a sudden his magic shifter all the water in the arena be it in the air, the ground, or any surrounding sources started to swirl around Zack in a giant ring.

"Thanks to Night I can now defend myself and my family." The water started to shift and expand and take form. All of a sudden Zack started to release massive amounts of magical power.

"Everyone I care for will never have to feel that type of fear again. I will protect them. I will get stronger to protect those I love. I don't care what it takes. I will always defend those I care for with all of my might. I will not stand by and watch as others are forced to hide. I will not let others judge anyone on false information or just fear. I will stand tall and I will make a difference!" Zack yelled and behind him a huge dragon made of water roared.

Everyone's eyes had gone massive. Just how powerful was this kid?

I saw Mira suddenly open her wings and fly into the air Zack then created a spiraling tower of water that lifted him up into the air. The water dragon suddenly jumped into the air and opened its massive translucent liquid wings.

Mira then sent another cosmic beam at the thing but it just took the attack head on and reformed the damaged portions of its body. Suddenly the dragon went straight at Mira. Mira kept doing all these aerial acrobatics, but she could only do it for so long. Suddenly Zack appeared behind her and he grabbed her wings and brought them together. Mira screamed out in pain before quickly turning around and kicking Zack in the chest. Zack flew backwards a couple of feet but condensed more water in the air and froze the top portion of it into ice so that he could stand on it. The water dragon in the mean time was preparing something that could only be a roar.

The dragon let out its hydro roar and Mira was sent spiraling into the earth from the sheer force of power behind all the water. Mira landed on the ground but the dragon continued its onslaught.

After a couple of seconds the attack stopped and the dragon landed. Zack then landed down on solid earth as well, right in front of his great liquid giant creature. Zack then threw out his hand and the giant water dragon burst into nothing but mist which created a beautiful rainbow.

Zack then walked up to a drenched Mira who was currently coughing and sputtering out water. She had gone back to normal which signified that she was all out of magical power. The match went to Zack.

Zack then stopped a couple of feet away from her and waved his hand. Suddenly water covered Mira's body. The water was glowing a sea green color and all of a sudden Mira seemed to get all her energy back. All of her cuts started to close up and all of her bruises that were just starting to form were already fading away. After a couple of seconds the water slid down her body and into the ground. Mira was somehow now fully dry and completely healed.

Mira, after looking at her arms and legs which were completely healed, looked up at Zack before saying "Thank you."

"No problem." He said "After all, I did go overboard."

"Not really. If I had been in any other form than Satan Soul: Halphas then yeah, I would have been seriously hurt, but since I was in that form it wasn't as bad."

"Whatever you say Great Demon Mirajane." He said smiling. Suddenly Zack was tackled to the floor in a hug by his sister.

They both then looked at each other before starting to laugh. After a couple of seconds this way she rolled off of him and got up before helping him up.

Mira stood and smiled at the scene before walking off back to her team. Zack and Luc laughed and talked all the way back to their team as well.

"Well, with that done, today's games are over. Elven Light is in first place with a total of 20 points. In second is Fairy Tail's Team A with a total of 18 points. In third place is Lamia Scale with 14 points. In fourth place is Sabertooth with 11 points. In fifth place is Fairy Tail's Team B with 6 points. In sixth place with 3 points is Blue Pegasus. In seventh place is Mermaid Heel with 2 points, and in last place is Raven Tail with zero points." said Mato.

"Wow, there all really strong." I heard someone say to my right. I turned my head to se Lisanna staring at the Elven Light mages. Even though we couldn't see what three of them looked like we could tell that they were all laughing and having a good time.

"Yeah, but they get there strength from their care for others. I can respect that." I said kindly to her.

Lisanna then smiled at me and told me I was right before skipping off to talk to Natsu and the others. I then looked over to the forms of the Elven Light mages.

_Hey Lucy, if you're one of those mages then I'm happy you've found some place that you're happy, and if you aren't then I really hope that you're happy where ever the heck you are._

Almost as if sensing my stare or hearing my thoughts Night turned towards me and waved. I simply smiled and waved back before she gave me a thumbs up. For some reason I could tell that she was saying 'good luck in the games'. I returned her thumbs up and she turned around and walked away with the rest of her group, leaving me to my thoughts.

I then pushed away from the railing after heaving a sigh. I turned around and walked towards my nakama who were all smiling, but something told me to turn around and chase after Night. I suppressed my urge to chase after her by comforting myself with one thought: That today was only the beginning, and that I would definitely be seeing her soon. And with that thought repeating itself over and over in my head, I smiled and walked over to my nakama.

**Yes, finally finished! I'm done! Damn this chapter is freaking long. I find that I can't update as much as I'd like to, and that depresses me to a great extent. Wow, it's almost been three weeks exactly since I last updated, that's a long time. I hate that school and clubs are now taking up most of my time. Well, enough of my complaining. Let's get straight to it.**

**Firstly Thank you to everyone that has fav'd, followed, reviewed, or just plain old read my story.**

** : Thank you for the compliment and all aliases have been noted.**

**leoslady4ever: Sorry this update took so long. You have now met two members. I can't wait till you guys meet the rest.**

**Evil-Kitty-Kat-666: Thank you once again for the compliment! I really will try harder to get more chapters out sooner. Maybe I should take up yoga or something, huh? Here is the chapter.**

**fairytaillover416: This chapter is longer than the last one, so I hope that makes you even happier. We shall find out, even though it's kind of obvious to the readers. Thank the heavens that Gray's okay! That's one of my favorite parts as well. You give me longest review so I give you longest reply! Thank you for yaying! I hope that all of my readers always will continue to smile especially you! Whew, that's a relief, and thanks for the reassuring me on that. Thanks for the compliments! Then YAY for fangirliness! I'm giving up on explanations. They take too long and I feel like I'm just giving you all excuses even if they are legitimate reasons. Thank you for this compliment as well. I will always update the story, reply to reviews, compliment and notice my stories fans, and write the story, so there is no need to thank me. Love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love you for reviewing and reading my story! (same exact number of loves as you placed ****)**

**Nance-chan: Yup. **

**p-astelmilktea: It ended because I'm very busy, or else I would have added more. Thank you! Thank you for reading it even though it is FAR from done. Thank you for the compliment and here is the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Bee: you're probably right, but I can't reveal it right away. Sorry for taking so long and I hope you continue to love it!**

**Guest: Thank you for the compliment and don't worry, I shall update!**

**88KazzydaughterofDeathTheKid 88: Thank you, and here you go!**

**Katana Saphire: Thank you for the compliment and Yeah, I saw it. I have seen everything up to the episode entitled "Sky Labyrinth" (I want to let the episodes build up so I can have a Fairy Tail marathon!). Epic song by the way, but I don't think I deserve that much praise from you, but thank you for it!**

**I LUV ANIME: O.o My fanfic or the anime itself. If it's my fanfic then Thank you, and if not then thank you for reading my fanfic!**

**Thank again to all of you who fav'd, followed, reviewed or just plain old read my fanfic.**

**Please review! I really want to know what you guys think I should work on to improve.**

**Peace out guys!**

**a random fairy out!**


	8. Chapter 8

I'M SO SORRY! I disappear for over two months only to give you this disgusting message that I'm being forced to go on hiatus. I hate exams, all it is is state testing, AP exams, and then finals *sigh* :'( they take up all of my time and force me to neglect stuff I like to do! All I've been doing is studying, doing mountains of homework, taking test, and daydreaming about when all of this will be done so I can finally write my freaking chapter and update god damn it! I promise now that as soon as I can I will type up the chapter and post it but first I will take this accursed message down and then replace it with the actual chapter! 10,000 words minimum, know what screw that, I will post two chapters and both will have a 10,000 word minimum requirement. After that I will update regularly even if it kills me! THIS IS A PROMISE! I WILL MAKE THIS HAPPEN BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY! Sorry for my raging everyone! I barely got time to type this up! I'm sorry! I will update I refuse to give up on this story! Well, that's all I have to say for now. Please forgive me minna. :'(


End file.
